


Unintended

by Izzoso



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Angst, I swear I write just to make Chris miserable, Krattcest - Freeform, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small amounts of gore mentioned, Tazzy Chris, Tazzy Zach, There is finally some smut, you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzoso/pseuds/Izzoso
Summary: Zach is accidentally transformed into a werewolf-like creature and has his eyes set on a certain green-wearing Kratt brother.
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt/Zach Varmitech
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you're staying safe during these bizarre times! This story started as a little plot idea and it grew a bit out of control. So I present to you: my first multi-chapter fanfic in over two years!! It's my quarantine gift to my lovely Krattcest-loving pervert family. It shouldn't be too long, really. Maybe two or three chapters, unless it gets away from me.... like it often does.
> 
> Regardless, I really hope you enjoy it. Please look past any grammar errors, plot holes, and whatever else pops up while you're reading. It's a personal habit of mine to do the bare minimum when it comes to reviewing my own writing lol.

“I can’t believe you’ll be gone for a whole month.” Chris frowned. Martin was leaning back on his bed, sitting next to an open suitcase. He had already put a few sloppily folded shirts and sweaters inside, before Chris spotted it, and promptly took over. He was currently re-packing the pants that Martin had apparently packed wrong.

“I know, but this is such a great opportunity.” Martin smiled. The brothers had been invited by a team of Russian scientists to join their study on reindeer migration on the Yamal Peninsula. Unfortunately, the team was not only swamped with research projects, but Chris had agreed to attend and present at a week-long conference in New York during the project dates.

Knowing what a great opportunity it was, the team managed to rearrange their schedule enough that one brother could go. Unable to renege on the conference, Chris was unable to volunteer.

“I’ll miss you.” Chris sighed. Martin gave him a small grin, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto his lap. He ran his nose along Chris’ neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Let me help pack so we can spend some more time together...”

“You’re terrible at packing.” Chris sighed, leaning his head back on Martin’s shoulder. Martin’s hand played with the clasp of his brother’s belt. “It will be quicker if I do it. And you won’t have to worry about forgetting anything.”

“You know I can never find anything when you organize my things.” Martin breathed into his ear.

“Maybe if you just-“ Chris cut himself off with a gasp, as Martin’s hand snaked inside his shorts and closed around his cock.

“Maybe if I just what?” Martin grinned, pulling his brothers earlobe playfully with his teeth. Chris only managed to let out a soft moan in reply. 

Having done this at least a hundred times, Martin knew all the right moves to get his brother to finish quickly. While he would have preferred to draw it out, maybe even make Chris beg for it, he knew there wasn’t enough time. Martin was leaving that evening.

His brother let out a groan, spilling himself onto Martin’s hand. He trailed a few quick kisses along Chris’ neck and shoulder before bucking him off his lap.

Chris turned around and grinned, his cheeks flushed. He kneeled down between Martin’s legs and grabbed for his belt. With great restraint, Martin placed his hands on his brothers, stilling them.

“I still need to pack.” Martin sighed.

“You mean _I_ need to pack.” Chris flicked Martin’s hands off of his. He continued to pull the belt from the loops and slide the zipper down. “And lucky for you, I’m very efficient.”

-

In the end, the brothers found themselves tangled together in bed, suitcase kicked to the ground, the neatly folded clothing now splayed across the floor. It wasn’t until Aviva knocked on the door to warn them they were landing in the next 20 minutes that they scrambled out of bed to clean up and finish packing.

“See how much better my packing method is?” Martin grinned as he lugged his haphazardly packed suitcase towards the bedroom door.

“I suppose I see some benefits to it.” Chris smiled. Martin put his bag down and pulled his brother close. This would be their last real moment together before they left their room.

“Be a good boy while I’m gone.” Martin said, tilting Chris’ chin up and gently kissing his lips.

“Yes sir.” Chris mumbled against his lips.

A knock on their door startled them. They jumped apart, grinning.

“Ready to go, Martin?” Jimmy asked, opening the door.

“Yeah. Let’s do this!” Martin smiled. He looked over his shoulder at Chris and winked, then followed Jimmy out. Chris grinned and shook his head, following behind.

-

It had been a week since they had dropped Martin off in Salekhard. The research had started the following day, and with the project area so remote, the team hadn’t heard from Martin since.

Although Chris would never admit it to his brother, he hadn’t had much time to miss him. He was completing a research project on Lake Ontario that had him working 12 hour days. Normally the project wasn’t so demanding, but to make up for the loss of Martin, as well as an ever looming deadline, Chris had to put in extra hours.

It was only at night, when he crawled into his cold, lonely bed that he really thought about Martin. Chris was exhausted, physically and mentally, and would have preferred to curl around his brothers back, arm flung over his torso and legs tangled together. Instead, he hugged Martin’s pillow close, breathing in its scent.

This morning was different, though. Chris was finished with the field work and would be spending the next few days writing up his technical report. His tired mind refused to focus on the data, and kept wandering to Russia.

Finally, by the afternoon, he gave up and closed the lid of his laptop. He wandered out to the control room where Aviva and Koki were reviewing a document, and Jimmy was reading a book.

“CK, just in time.” Aviva waved him over. “Koki and Jimmy are going to head into town for some take-out. Do you want anything?”

Chris eyed the document and realized it was a take-out menu. Too tired to think, he just waved his hand and replied; “Anything is fine.”

“We’ll be gone for a few hours. Jimmy wants to stop at a video game store, and I might run some errands.” Koki explained. “You look like you could use a break.”

“My brain is mush.” Chris admitted, rubbing the palms of his hands against his eyes. “I was hoping to push myself and get the report done early, but I’m exhausted.”

“You go rest.” Aviva smiled. “The data can wait a couple hours.”

Chris collapsed on his bed and dug his phone out of his pocket. No new messages. He sighed. Knowing it was pointless, he punched in Martin’s number and pressed call. It was no surprise that it went immediately to voicemail.

Maybe he could convince Aviva to upgrade Martin’s creature pod to get better reception. I mean, they had a flying turtle ship and a suit that literally changed the brothers DNA. Surely a phone with good reception wasn’t too outrageous of a request.

Chris didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up to the sound of something smashing and a scream. Without another thought, he dashed out of bed and into the control room.

“Lookout Chris!” Aviva yelled. She was standing in the middle of the room, trapped inside a laser cage. On the other side of the room stood Zach, surrounded by his Zachbots. Suddenly Chris wished he had been a little less rash and at least remembered to grab his creature power suit off the bed. Maybe Martin was starting to rub off on him.

Before Chris could react, a cage came slamming down on top of him. He tried grabbing the bars but received a jolt of electricity instead.

“What the hell is going on?” Chris yelled.

“He snuck in using some sort of invisibility cloak.” Aviva growled.

“That’s right, it wasn’t even hard to do!” Zach cackled. “What a sad excuse for security you have!”

“What do you want, Zach?” Chris crossed his arms. The sooner they could get Zach to admit his plans, the sooner they could get to work on ruining them.

“I’m here to steal your technology! I saw part of your team left for the city. You two were too easy to capture. I didn’t even break a sweat! All that’s left is the blue Wild Rat.” Zach sneered, looking around as if he would be able to spy Martin hiding behind the ficus plant. “Come out, come out, wherever you are Martin!”

“Don’t waste your time. He’s not here.” Aviva spat.

“Hah! Like I’d believe that! I know he’s waiting to ambush me as soon as I let my guard down.” Zach sauntered over time Chris and narrowed his eyes. “Surely he’ll come out if his dear brother was injured.”

Chris rolled his eyes and scoffed, letting Zach know how he felt about his childish plan. Deep down inside, his heart raced. Zach wouldn’t actually hurt him, would he?

“Alright, alright. Well then, I guess the place is all mine for the taking!” Zach cackled. He walked around the control room, trailing a hand along the computer console. “What should I take first?”

Zach let out a shrill whistle and pointed to the computer. A Zachbot darted forward, transforming its pincer claw into a flash drive and plugging into the nearest port. Meanwhile, the inventor’s eyes seemed to have settled on his first real target. Chris frowned when he realized it was one of the older model creature power suits.

“Don’t bother, Zach. Koki and Jimmy have encrypted all our data, and that suit will be useless to you.” Aviva grumbled. Zach simply waved her off and ran his hands down the fabric. It was one of Chris’ old vests; the green starting to fade over time. The disc slot was damaged too, so it truly was useless in its current state.

Zach slid on the power suit, regardless. It was slightly too large for his frame, but it wouldn’t matter, Chris told himself. Even if it was unnerving to see their enemy wearing their own technology.

“Now, where do you keep your little discs?” He wondered aloud as he caressed the disc port on the front of the power suit. It emitted a small spark, but nothing more.

“I told you, that’s a broken suit, Zach!” Aviva frowned, putting her hands on her hips. “It won’t accept power discs anymore since Chris broke it. So congratulations on stealing a useless piece of technology.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Aviva. I can still dissect your invention to understand it. Then I’ll just build one for myself!” Zach laughed.

“You’re not getting out of here with that suit, Zach.” Chris growled.

“And how are you going to stop me?” Zach laughed, prowling towards Chris’ cage. “You’re in a little birdcage and your dear brother isn’t here to save the day.” Zach suddenly flinched. Chris gasped when he realized blood was dripping from the other man’s hands. Confused, they both looked down to see sharp claws, alike a carnivore, protruding from Zach’s fingers instead of his nails.

“Zach!” Chris cried out. “Take the suit off, now!”

“What’s happening?” Aviva asked, unable to see Zach’s hands from the other side of the room.

“The suit... It’s the one I damaged in the Tasmanian forest and it must still have the Tasmanian Devil glitch. Zach is transforming!”

Zach pawed at the vest in a panic, but a flash of pain rippled through him, sending him to his hands and knees. Eyes wide, sharpened teeth exposed in fury, he growled at his two captives. “What kind of trick is this?”

Neither Aviva nor Chris could speak out before Zach started to sprout sleek black fur over newly expanded muscles. Another jolt of agony made him hunch further down, elbows supporting his weight as he screamed at the floor.

“Chris, what is happening? Was your transformation this violent??” Aviva gasped, her eyes wide in terror.

“N-no! I don’t know what’s going on.” Chris kneeled down on the floor, as close as he could get to Zach without getting zapped by the laser cage. “It’s going to be okay, Zach. But you need to let us out. Let us help you!”

Zach kicked uselessly against the metal floor, trying relentlessly to stop the waves of pain that surged through him as his body slowly changed.

-

Zach couldn’t think straight. His muscles ached and he could taste blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes and locked gaze with a pair of brown eyes. Someone was crouching on the ground calling his name. But his brain couldn’t process what was going on.

Unable to think properly or process the pain rippling through his body, he gave into the animal instincts that were clawing at the back of his mind. They were telling him he was in danger. That his mate was close. He needed to get to it. Protect it. Mate with it.

He pushed himself off the ground, muscles screaming. For a brief moment he was confused by the sight of paws where his hands should have been, but the strange fog in his mind washed over him. This was right.

He sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint his mate, but something was off. The smell was there, but it was slightly off.

“Zach, please.” The owner of the brown eyes begged him. “Let me help you!”

Zach’s heckles rose and he growled and bared his teeth. Was this person the reason he was in danger? The one who inflicted this pain on him? He took a step closer and then froze. The confusing smell was stronger the closer he got.

“It’s you.” Zach said. His mate’s scent was very faint, masked by a human smell, but it was there underneath it.

“Yes, it’s me. Chris Kratt.” Chris visibly relaxed. Zach realized he had scared his mate. He would make it up to him. “Let me out and I can help you.”

Let him out? His mate was trapped and in danger. He needed to help. Without thought, he threw himself at the bars. His small human voice reminded him they were electrically charged too late. Zach’s body was thrown across the room.

-

Suddenly a gold cougar came running into the room, tearing apart Zachbots in its path. Behind the carnage, a blur of red zipped past, heading for Aviva.

“Jimmy, Koki! You’re back!” Aviva laughed in relief as Jimmy appeared at the edge of her cage.

“We saw Zach’s jet outside. Koki transformed and ran in.” Jimmy whispered, watching the golden cat chase the remaining robots out.

“Jimmy, we need to help Zach!” Chris called out, pointing at the crumpled beast, struggling to get up.

“Right.” Jimmy agreed, thankfully not stopping to ask any questions, like why Zach was a giant, hairy beast. “I won’t be much help like this though. What can I do?”

“We need to break the electrical current of these cages, or stop the power source somehow.” Aviva mused. Jimmy crouched near the base of the cages, looking for something to help turn them off when Zach managed to re-gain his footing.

“Get away from my mate.” Zach snarled. It was all the warning Jimmy got before he pounced. Thankfully Koki had returned, just in time to bite onto Zach’s scruff and throw him across the room. Before he could find his footing again, Koki ran over and shoved him out the door. Jimmy jumped up and slammed his hand on the emergency lockdown button, causing the doors and windows on the Tortuga to shutter and lock tight.

The team stared around at each other in shock. The only sounds were Koki’s heavy breathing, and the even louder banging and scratching sounds coming from the other side of the now-locked door.

“What just happened?” Jimmy asked, breaking the silence. Koki deactivated and got to work powering down the electric cages while Aviva explained.

“So that monster was Zach?” Koki gasped. “He didn’t look anything like a Tasmanian devil though.”

“No. It looked like the glitch has mutated.” Aviva frowned.

“Whatever beast Zach is... do you think he’ll be able to tear his way through this metal?” Jimmy asked, fear evident in his voice. Zach still hadn’t stopped trying to get back in. The sound of claws scraping against metal, and a heavy thudding against the door was constant. It was setting everyone on edge.

“I don’t know. I’m actually really worried.” Aviva admitted. “It’s like he’s lost his mind. I mean, his claws must be shredded by now, and he’s throwing himself against the door, over and over and over... He’ll injure himself in this state.”

“Why is he so desperate to get inside?” Jimmy asked, eyes still glued to the door.

“I think it’s because of Chris.” Koki replied, chewing on her lip. “Right before Zach attacked Jimmy, he told him to get away from his mate.”

“Why am I his mate?” Chris said, gripping the edge of the table tightly.

“If I had to guess... it might be because you’re the only other ‘species’ of his kind.” Aviva grimaced.

“Species? I’d hardly call a Tasmanian devil mutation its own species... but maybe you’re right.” Chris frowned. “The thought of being that creep’s mate just because I’m the only other ‘mutant’...”

“I know. God, this is all my fault. I should have gotten rid of that suit as soon as you brought it back. I guess I thought I’d find the time to fix it.” Aviva sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“Zach isn’t in his right mind, which means he probably won’t utilize his technology or human resources. I think he has fully given into the animal instincts.” Chris mused.

“So he’s just running around out there, like some wild beast?” Jimmy frowned.

Everything was suddenly silent. After hearing scraping metal, snarling, and banging sounds for the last ten minutes, the sudden silence was jarring. The team all glanced around at each other, as if waiting for another onslaught. 

“Did he leave?” Aviva whispered. “Or did that idiot finally knock himself out?”

“Someone please remind me to install security cameras when this is all over.” Koki sighed. Being the only person currently wearing a creature power suit, she quickly activated her cougar powers again and went to the door.

Koki nodded at Jimmy, who opened the security door. She tensed, waiting for an attack, but nothing came. There was no one at the door.

They all let out their breath, and reactivated the lockdown.

“He’s gone then.” Chris said. “We have to find him and help him.”

“I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before he comes back.” Koki said, raising her eyebrows at Chris. “He claimed you were his mate, after all.”

“Chris is right. Even if he is a jerk, we need to find him and help him.” Aviva sighed. “We’ll have to lure him out and trap him. Only then can we remove the vest and deactivate him.”

“Well, at least we know what we could use as bait...” Chris grimaced.

“Normally I would disagree with you sacrificing yourself, but Zach is in real trouble.” Aviva said. “We need to act fast.”

“It’s getting late.” Koki said. “I saw that the sun is already down when I looked outside. I think we’re going to have to wait until morning.”

“Let that creep spend the night outdoors. Maybe it will teach him not to steal other people’s stuff.” Jimmy shrugged.

“No. It wouldn’t be right to abandon him. This isn’t entirely his fault. I’ll go get the snares ready.” Chris stood up straight. “You guys relax. I’ll set a few tonight and hopefully we’ll catch a Tazzy Zach overnight.”

“No way, Chris. You aren’t going out there alone.” Aviva stood up as well. “Get the equipment ready, and then come get me. I’ll help you set the traps.”

“Alright.” Chris nodded. The team disbanded, each member off to do their own homework. Jimmy would ensure the security system was running properly, Koki would check any damage to the Tortuga itself, and Aviva was going to attempt to communicate with the suit through remote connection. Perhaps there was a chance she could deactivate it, or repair the glitch from afar.

Chris, meanwhile, went off to the Tortuga’s cargo bay and pulled down a storage box from the shelf. Inside were coils of light wire cable, some sliding locks, and a few spring mechanisms. The equipment was all in pristine condition, since the brothers tried not to manhandle animals if they could avoid it.

He sighed, thinking about his brother. If Martin were here, he would have been able to diffuse the situation. Make a joke out of it. Instead, the team was feeling nervous and worried, as well as awkward about the prospect of Chris being Zach’s mate. A shudder of disgust rolled through him at the thought.

Chris put the container on the floor and pulled out his phone. He was surprised to see a missed call from Martin, and a new voicemail notification. Chris pressed the voicemail button, annoyed that Zach had made him miss a call from his brother. The one chance he could have had to talk to him in over a week and-

Suddenly the message started and Chris’ train of thought dissipated.

_Hey Chris. I’m really sorry I missed you. I hope you aren’t working yourself to the bone. Make sure you’re taking a break now and then. At least do it for me._

__

_Ah, I really wish I could be there with you right now. I’d probably just be in your way. Distracting you. Like I did when you were packing my stuff. But I think you enjoyed it as much as I did. The sounds you made certainly made it seem that way._

__

_Fuck. Now so wish I was there for a whole other reason. Hah. Alright, we’ll I better stop rambling. I can’t wait to fill you in on my research!_

__

_I’ll talk to you soon, hopefully. I love you, Bro._

Shit. Chris wished he hadn’t listened to that voicemail right now. He was suddenly extremely turned on. Even when Martin wasn’t in the room with him he was still distracting him.

He sighed and reached behind him, closing the cargo bay door and locking it. Better get this out of the way now. He doubted Aviva would be okay setting snares with him while he sported a raging boner.

Ten minutes later, he stepped up behind Aviva’s chair, snares tucked under his arm, and peered over her shoulder.

“Any luck?” He asked, hiding his grin as he made her jump.

“Chris! Now is not the time to be sneaking up on people!” She gasped. “And no. It was a long-shot anyways. I should have just disassembled the suit when I had the chance.”

“Well, I’m sure Martin and I didn’t help matters by keeping you so busy all the time.” He smiled softly. Chris knew Aviva would continue to blame herself until this whole thing was over. “Come on. Let’s go catch a... Tazzy Zach?”

“That’s the thing. He didn’t really look like a T-devil.” Aviva said as she pushed her chair back and stood up. “It was almost a cross between a devil and a wolf.”

“Definitely more animal than humanoid.” Chris frowned.

“If I could get a sample of his DNA, I’d like to analyze it.” She mused.

“Perhaps you could add medical engineer to your resume after this.” Chris joked. Aviva gave him a smile, which quickly faded as they stepped outside.

The forest was dark and quiet. There were no sounds of insects or birds, just an occasional rustle of leaves in the wind. It was eerie.

“Let’s get this over with.” Chris whispered. He led the way into the forest, keeping his eyes open for a good trap location. They had set a few in silence, when Aviva finally spoke up.

“Make sure you, uh, leave some of your scent behind.” She said awkwardly. Chris could see a faint blush colouring her cheeks, which he was sure matched his own.

A twig snapped a few metres away, and the two of them froze.

“We should go.” Chris said quietly. Both of them had worn their creature power suits, but until they knew more about Zach’s beast’s unique strengths and powers, it wasn’t wise to engage him.

The two started to back out of the trees, on high alert when the wind picked up. Chris cursed when he realized they were upwind. Their scent was being carried into the forest, in the direction of whatever had broken that twig.

The sounds of heavy footsteps started in their direction. Whatever it was, was now coming towards them.

“Go, Aviva. Run!” Chris yelled, shoving her forward. She was in the most danger if the creature pursuing them was Zach. Predator species often got violent when other animals got between them and their mate. Chris tried to push down his revulsion at the thought.

Whatever was following them picked up speed at the sound of his shouting. It was fast too. They weren’t going to make it to the clearing in time. 

“We need to transform!” Aviva yelled back to him, her train of thought probably mirroring his. 

Chris immediately activated his creature power, but in the middle of transforming, a black wolf-like creature burst through the underbrush. Without pause, it charged for Aviva, snapping its jaws and snarling.

It tackled her to the ground and bit down on her wrist, which she had thrown up to defend herself. There was a loud cracking sound as Zach shattered the bones, accompanied by Aviva’s shrill scream of pain.

Chris, finally finished transforming into a cougar, tackled the beast off of her. “Go!” He yelled. “Get to the Tortuga, I’ll hold him off!”

There was no time to see if she obeyed his orders, as he was thrown to the ground by a pair of thick, heavy claws. A set of sharp canines bit down onto his neck, effectively pinning Chris to the ground. He tried not to focus on the fact that this was what an alpha wolf would do a submissive, and instead try to not provoke Zach further.

“No. No. This isn’t right!” Zach snarled into Chris’ neck.

“Zach, please! Let me help you!” Chris begged, trying to be as submissive as possible. If he could get Zach to let down his guard, maybe he could either deactivate him or escape.

“This isn’t your right form. I don’t understand!” Zach growled, biting down harder and raking his claws down Chris’ body. Zach hadn’t appeared to be this violent when he first transformed, so what had happened between now and then?

“I’m human. You’re human too!” Chris tried to reason with him.

“Your smell... your pheromones called to me. Fuck...” Zach said, dragging in nose-fulls of air. “It’s not quite right... but it’s stronger.”

Oh. That’s when Chris realized what Zach was talking about. Literally less than an hour ago he had jerked off in the cargo bay. His own scent was probably all over himself. He willed the blush to go away, and vowed to die of embarrassment later when he was safe and sound in the Tortuga. Zach was being driven crazy by his scent. It was why he was being so much more violent this time. 

“L-let me get up, Zach. You’re right. This isn’t the right form. Let me transform. I just need to get up.” Chris lied. Zach considered him for a moment. He first let go of his neck and Chris was able to look into his eyes.

Zach’s pupils were full-blown, making his eyes look solid black. His paws were coated in dried blood, but seemed more human than animal. This weird hybrid of t-devil and wolf looked almost like a werewolf might, if they were real.

He could barely see the deactivation button on Zach’s chest, hidden under the scruffy mane. If he could just reach it, this whole nightmare could be over. How on earth was he going to get close enough? 

“Hurry up and transform.” Zach growled. Chris obeyed, deactivating his cougar powers. He shivered once they were gone, feeling extra vulnerable. Zach grinned, putting his nose into the crook of Chris’ neck. “Better, but not quite there.”

Risking Zach’s wrath, Chris reached up and ran his fingers through the long shaggy mane. He gently grabbed fist-fulls of hair and dragged Zach’s face closer to his. Trying not to gag, he pulled the other man closer until their lips pressed together. 

Zach growled, grabbing the back of Chris’ head and pulling him in deeper. His mouth was pried open and a tongue forced its way inside. Chris reminded himself to breath and try to relax, but he could feel his heart racing. He didn’t want this. This needed to end now. Chris let go of Zach’s fur, slowly reaching down towards deactivation button when something hard, and very hot rubbed against his thigh.

Without warning, Zach pulled away and roughly pushed him onto his stomach. Shit shit shit, Chris panicked. He knew where this was going. His stupid, idiotic plan was spiralling out of control, and there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening.

“If you won’t transform, I’ll just take it from you like this.” Zach snarled, claws digging into Chris’ hips.

“Stop. Stop!” Chris struggled, raking his nails in the dirt to try to pull himself free. He managed to get enough space between them to kick his leg backwards. It wasn’t a strong kick, considering their current size difference and position, but it was enough to get Zach to lose his grip on one side. 

Chris immediately rolled to the other side, freeing himself. Claws pawed at his legs, but he kept kicking and thrashing. Without looking back, he immediately scrambled to his feet and ran. His heart was hammering in his chest as he heard the snarls and pounding of heavy paws directly behind him. 

The forest had thick bushes and dense plant growth everywhere, so he was able to dodge them easier than a larger creature would. Chris managed to get some distance between himself and Zach, but not much, if the sounds of something heavy crashing through the undergrowth almost directly behind him was anything to go by.

He burst through the underbrush, into the clearing where the Tortuga was parked. Chris could have cried in relief when he saw a gold cougar waiting for them. 

Koki spotted them and charged. Zach hesitated for a moment, which gave Chris just enough time to tumble into the safety of the Tortuga. Koki didn’t engage Zach further. Instead she spun around and followed Chris inside. The door slammed closed just as Zach started to charge again. 

Chris collapsed on the floor, flinching when the sounds of Zach’s wrath against the door started up again. He dragged in lungfuls of air, unable to catch his breath. Jimmy appeared in his line of sight with a concerned look on his face. 

“He’s having a panic attack.” Jimmy announced, not looking away. “Hey, hey, you’re safe. You’re safe now. It’s okay.”

“Zach, h-he...” Chris gasped. 

“He didn’t though, okay? You got away and you’re safe now.” Jimmy looked at Chris in the eyes. “And we aren’t going to let him hurt you in any way.”

Chris nodded, calming his breathing enough to breathe through his nose again. “Yeah... yeah. You’re right. Thanks.” He said in a shuddering voice. “Is Aviva okay?”

“Yeah, but she should probably see a doctor.” Koki said, deactivating her powers. “Jimmy, we should get out of here. I don’t think there is anything we can do for Zach tonight. Maybe a trap will snare him overnight, but I think we need to come up with a new plan. No more sacrificing ourselves.”

“Yeah. I’ll bring us to the city.” Jimmy nodded. “We can get Aviva to the hospital and take a much needed break from nature.”

Chris didn’t notice Jimmy get up and head to the cockpit. Instead he stared at the floor, listening to the sounds of Zach clawing at the metal of the Tortuga exterior. If he ever needed his brother, it was now. God, he needed Martin. 

“Hey.” Koki said, gently placing her hand on his knee. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Chris nodded, still staring at the floor. 

“Aviva told me what happened. You helped her get away.” Koki said softly. “You saved her life, by the sound of it.”

“And you saved mine.” Chris finally looked up. 

“Of course, Chris. We’re family. We protect each other.” Koki smiled, offering her hand to him to help him stand. “We’re here for you, even when your real brother can’t be.”

She was right. It made him feel slightly better about not having Martin here… even if it was all Chris wanted at the moment. 

“I appreciate that.” Chris admitted. His breathing seemed to be almost back to normal, and he even managed a smile. Now that they were in the air, there were no more sounds of Zach outside. They were safe. He was safe. For now at least. Even if Zach was a feral beast now, they still had to help him. It wouldn’t be right to abandon him. Maybe just for the night, though. 

“Now stop worrying about me. I’ll be fine. It’s Aviva who we should be taking care of.” Chris said, wrapping an arm around Koki’s shoulders and giving her a small squeeze. She leaned her head on his shoulder and the two of them walked out of the control room to Aviva’s room.

-

Zach howled in anger. His mate had gotten away from him. His scent was still hanging in the air, but it was slowly dissipating in the breeze. With its absence, he found his mind clearing a little.

He still couldn’t quite understand what was going on. His mind was foggy, but he was piecing things together. Zach was a human, but also a beast. The beast was inexplicably drawn to Chris Kratt, and his human mind was drowning in the creatures desires to mate with him. It probably didn’t help matters that his human side had always harboured a small crush on the man.

Zach was confused, but he knew one thing. He needed to get Chris Kratt. Surely everything would make more sense once he had mated with him. He just needed to get it out of his system, probably. Wasn’t that all animals were? Beasts that were controlled by their base instincts? Perhaps afterwards, he would be able to think clearly. 

He just needed to figure out where the man had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh why, oh why did I choose to write a story that takes place in a region of Russia that has literally no information online about it??? If anyone here is from northern Russia, or has been to this area, please ignore my made-up version of the Yamal Peninsula!
> 
> I hope my writing doesn't seem too rushed. I just didn't want this to turn into too large of a story! Please enjoy!

Chris, Jimmy and Koki returned to the forest the following morning, after leaving Aviva at the hospital. They had devised a plan which involved tranquilizers, but it wasn’t until they got back to the forest clearing that they recognised the major flaw in their plans; Zach was nowhere to be found. The snare traps hadn’t been touched and there was no sign of him around while Chris and Koki stood outside the protection of the Tortuga.

“So where did he go?” Koki asked, hands on her hips.

“There’s no sign of his jet or any other electronics in the area, according to the computer.” Jimmy said as he stepped outside the ship.

“Maybe he managed to deactivate the suit?” Koki said.

“More likely, he had a moment of lucidity. When I was in my Tazzy form, Martin said I had almost eaten carrion, but I had no recollection of it until I snapped out of the animal instincts.” Chris said, not daring to stray as far out into the clearing as the other two. 

“That would explain what happened to him, but where did he go?” Jimmy wondered. 

“I’m not sure. Either he’s still out of his mind or he managed to deactivate the suit and now has a vital piece of our technology in his hands…” Chris replied.

“Jimmy, you’ll need to keep scanning for any sign of his jet. I’ll contact the Wild Kratts Kids network and see if anyone has spotted him. We’ll go get Aviva as soon as the hospital calls us.” Koki said. “In the meantime Chris, you need to get back to work.”

“What? No, we need to find Zach!” Chris crossed his arms. As awful as Zach was, he still needed their help.

“You have the conference next week and need to work on the presentation.” Koki chided. “We can’t just search the globe for Zach, he could be anywhere! Besides, I have a feeling he’ll come find us one way or another. He always does.” 

Chris felt uneasy about leaving things the way they were, but maybe Koki was right. If he was being honest with himself, he was terrified to run into Zach again, especially if he was still in his Tazzy form. Chris had barely slept last night, worried that a wolf-like creature was going to burst through the door and attack. He wasn’t sure if he’d prefer dealing with Tazzy Zach head-on, or a Zach who had learned the secrets of the creature power suit and built one himself. 

A confrontation with Zach was in their future, one way or another. Koki was right. He had to get on with his life in the meantime, no matter how hard it would be to focus on anything but the impending conflict. Chris sighed and followed them back inside the ship. He had started this week barely having time to think about Martin, and it had ended with him constantly wishing his brother were here. 

He hoped Martin was having a better time than him, at least.

-

It was fascinating work, in Martin’s opinion. In arctic northern Russia, the industrialized resource extraction and climate change presented a double threat to the Nenets, an indigenous people native to Siberia. The Nenets depended heavily on their reindeer herds, using them for food, clothing, tools, transportation, and more as they migrate more than a thousand kilometres across the tundra every year.

The tundra itself was not only extremely remote, but it was far enough north that there were no trees. It was a wind-blasted place of permafrost, serpentine rivers and dwarf shrubs. It was such a unique ecosystem, one that only a few really got to experience, but if Martin was being honest with himself, he was over it. Maybe he had gotten too soft over the last few years, travelling around in a giant turtle ship. Sure, he and Chris often did remote backpacking and camping trips, but not in such gruelling environments like this. 

That was what made today such a treat for him. Martin and two members of the research crew had driven into Salekhard to pick up some equipment for the next stretch of their project. They had been travelling with the Nenets and a herd of reindeer for two weeks collecting data. For the last week they would be branching off on their own, before completing a final week at the Arctic Research Centre.

Going off on their own meant there would be no protection from the elements that travelling with the herders had offered. Not only that, but wolves and polar bears were often a problem, so they needed to bring on a security guard. Martin didn’t speak any Russian, so he went to the local coffee shop to wait while his teammates, Anna and Dmitrii took care of the equipment pick up.

Martin pulled out his laptop and relished the full wifi signal. He wished he could just call Chris, but it was morning here, which meant it was night in New York. Normally he would happily wake his brother up, but he knew Chris had been pushing himself on deadlines. Without Martin there to slow him down, Chris tended to over work himself. His brother probably needed whatever rest he was getting, especially since he would be presenting in the conference in the next couple days.

Martin wavered on his decision to not call once he logged into his email.

_I need you to call me if and when you get a chance, Martin._

That was all his brother had written. It was dated a few days ago, with no emails since. Leave it to Chris to write an extremely cryptic message. Was something wrong? Did they have a great breakthrough discovery? Was he just really lonely and needed to hear his voice?

Exasperated, Martin pulled out his phone. Before he could dial, his teammate Dmitrii came back to the table.

“I hope you enjoyed your 20 minutes of civilization.” Dmitrii laughed. “Anna has the new equipment, and we’re going to head back to camp in the next 10 minutes.”

Dmitrii reminded him a lot of Chris. They were both of a similar build, with spiked brown hair and naturally tanned skin. It made Martin constantly homesick. So it especially killed him to close his laptop and tuck away his phone. He just couldn’t waste the project and his team’s time, not when they were on tight deadlines. Besides, the email hadn’t seemed too serious. Martin would make it up to Chris the next time he saw him.

“Yeah, for sure.” He said as he followed Dmitrii out of the cafe. “Did you guys manage to grab everything?”

“And everyone!” Dmitrii smiled as he waved his arm theatrically at their truck. Leaning against the side was a woman smoking a cigarette, her red hair in a long braid. “Meet Yelena, our sharpshooter!”

“Hi, pleased to meet you.” Martin said as he shook her hand. 

“Same.” She said, letting go of his hand and resumed her leaning.

“Have you been working as security for a while now?” Martin asked, trying to get a read on her.

“Yes. I’ve done this for about 10 years.” She said very seriously. “But I’ve used guns since I was 9 years old.”

“Well, let’s just hope you don’t need to use them.” Martin chuckled and Yelena cracked a very small grin. He then followed Dmitrii to the back of the truck where Anna was loading the equipment.

“I think you might need some work on your flirting.” Dmitrii smirked, nudging him in the ribs.

“What?” Martin asked, genuinely confused.

“ _Let’s hope you don’t need to use them!_ ” Dmitrii laughed, mimicking Martin’s American accent. Martin grinned and shook his head. “I do not sound like that.”

“Ahem! Once you two are finished flirting with each other, you can help me load the equipment!” Anna rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, Anna. There is no need to be jealous.” Dmitrii cooed, as he picked up the other end of the Pelican case she was dragging. “You’ll always be our number one girl.”

“Ugh.” Anna gagged. “Just get back to loading the truck.”

Martin laughed as he put the final box into the truck. As everyone loaded into the vehicle, he pulled out his phone again. There was only one bar of signal available. He typed out a quick message to Chris, but ultimately was unable to send it. The further they drove out of Salekhard, the less signal his phone received. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, trying to telepathically apologize to his brother. Surely Chris just missed him and nothing more. 

-

Living on their own in the tundra was actually less glamorous than travelling with the herders, if that was possible. At least Martin got his own tent this time. He stepped out into the morning sun, which was really the almost-all-day sun now. 

They had set up a camp that acted as the base of operations, in which teams left and returned to every day. It was only day 4 and the scenery was already becoming familiar. Martin had started a bit of a morning routine, in which the first thing he did when he left his tent was to grab a cup of coffee from the canister by the fire, and walk over to check in with the members of the team, as well as Yelena. 

“Morning, Yelena.” Martin said as he sat down next to her. She had her shotgun up and was glaring through the scope, as if aiming at a target. It was a pretty common sight, even if it often spooked Martin.

“We’re being stalked.” Yelena said as a greeting, not looking up from her scope. Martin frowned, staring out at the horizon. This far north there wasn’t much for trees or shrubs, and still he saw nothing in the distance. It was either far away, or hiding well.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. Too big for an Arctic Wolf. Doesn’t act like one either.” She finally pulled away and looked at him. “Where is my coffee?”

“How does this creature look? Or act?” Martin probed, passing her his untouched cup. He was too distracted for coffee now anyways; his curiosity was piqued. He loved a good creature adventure, after all. Even if the creature sounded a bit menacing.

“It follows us, but far enough that it’s out of my range. As if it knows better.” She explained, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “And it just stands still. Watching or maybe even waiting, but for what?”

“Can I take a look?” Martin asked, motioning to her gun. She nodded while she took a long drag on her cigarette, swapping coffee for firearm.

Martin gently picked up the rifle and held it in position. He was familiar with guns, having gotten his license back when he was a teenager, but never bothered to own one. Martin had always enjoyed the feeling of them in his hands, the power that came with them. It was probably the main reason why he didn’t own them. Legal hunting was all well and good, but he’d rather hang out with an animal rather than harvest it.

He peered through the scope in the general direction that Yelena had been watching. After a moment, he caught sight of something black in the distance. It stood tall on all fours, watching the camp motionlessly. It was definitely canid, but Yelena was right, it didn’t act like one.

“How long has it been following us?” Martin said, pointing the shotgun down.

“A few days.” She said. “Since we got here.”

“Maybe it’s just curious… Well, let me know if it does something more than watch.” Martin said as he handed her the shotgun. She simply nodded and went back to her cigarette. If she wasn’t worried, he wouldn’t work himself up.

He walked over to the work table and sat down next to Dmitrii, who was busy cataloguing lichen samples. Martin stared at the data sheets, wishing they would fill themselves out. He glanced back at Yelena before sighing and picking up his pencil.

“That was a very loud sigh, my friend. Did you put the moves on our sharpshooter and got shot down?” Dmitrii laughed, looking up from his work.

“What?” Martin asked, startled. “No! God, no. Nothing like that. She was telling me that something has been stalking us.”

“Riiiiight.” He winked. “And no worries about the wildlife. They tend to follow the herd, waiting for a chance to hunt. That’s why we hire the security. It’s pretty common.”

“Maybe, but we haven’t been with the herd for a couple days now.” Martin mumbled.

“We probably still smell like the herd though. At least you do! Besides, if you’re worried, maybe you could ask Yelena to bunk with you. She’ll protect you.” Dmitrii laughed, dodging the balled up sweater Martin threw at him. He simply grabbed the sweater off the ground and wrapped it around himself, sticking out his tongue.

“You’re insufferable.” Martin said with a grin. He finally succumbed to his work with a sigh, pulling the stack of data sheets towards him. With any luck, he’d be done these before bed. He wished Chris, the data-crunching machine, was here to help him out. Instead, he pushed his brother out of his thoughts and got to work. 

-

Martin straddled Chris, running the palms of his hands down his brothers back. Chris always had knots in his shoulder blades from all the climbing he did, so Martin liked to try and help him out whenever he could.

One hand trailed down the spine while the other followed. When he reached the buttocks, he used his thumbs to knead the muscle in a circular motion. Chris groaned as Martin accidentally slipped down and brushed over his entrance. He accidentally repeated the action a few more times before he slid one oiled finger inside.

His other hand trailed up Chris’ spine, keeping him from arching too far off the mattress. He added another finger, drinking in the sight of his brother clenching the sheets and biting his lip.

Chris panted loudly, but it sounded different from what he was used to. So different it was jarring. Then Martin woke up feeling disoriented, still able to hear his brother. No. Not his brother. He had been dreaming.

Something outside his tent was making the noise. He immediately sobered up and scrambled out of his sleeping bag. He reached for his fleece jacket before remembering he had thrown it at Dmitrii. He quietly unzipped part of the entrance and peered out. Though the sun had set, it was still very light outside.

He could see the other tents in the circle, and a few metres out sat Yelena, on duty. She didn’t seem on high alert, so there was probably nothing to worry about. But what had he heard? His heart was hammering in his chest. Had he really just spooked himself with his imagination?

Martin strained to hear any animalistic sounds, but all was silent. It had all been a dream after all. He pulled his creature pod out of his jacket and looked at the time. 4 am. The research team was going to start working at 6 today. Martin could probably go back to bed for another hour but he was already wide awake from the adrenaline coursing in his veins. He shrugged on his jacket and pulled his boots on before deciding to go get his day started.

Stepping outside into an already rising sun was always disorienting, but he felt like he was getting used to the long daylight hours. At least it wasn’t the middle of winter, when the sun only rose a few hours a day, if at all. He began his morning routine of grabbing coffee before he remembered he was early, and no one had started the coffee yet. 

Instead, Martin walked over to check-in with Yelena, who sat a slumped against her pack. He didn’t know how she managed to stay awake for the long hours she did, especially on constant high alert. In fact, it looked as if she had fallen asleep. Martin debated how to wake someone holding a gun without startling them.

When he finally stood in front of her, he gasped. Yelena wasn’t asleep, she was dead. Something had ripped out her throat and she had bled out. There was still a little blood trickling out, which meant this had only just happened recently.

Martin spun, wide eyed, trying to see what had done this. Then there was a scream. He grabbed the gun out of Yelena’s hand and sprinted back into camp.

Other team members were scrambling out of their tents, trying to figure out what was going on. The screaming was coming from Anna, who stood at Dmitrii’s tent. Or at least what was left of it. The tent had been shredded and there was blood everywhere. Whatever had done this was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Dmitrii?” Martin asked. Everyone stared around, matching looks of horror on their faces.

“Where’s Yelena?” One of the vegetation specialists asked.

“She's dead. Something tore out her throat.” Martin answered and everyone gasped. 

“I don’t understand.” Anna sobbed. “What could have done this?”

“It must have been a wolf! What else?” Someone yelled.

“No, this isn’t the work of a wolf.” A wildlife biologist said. “Whatever this was managed to sneak up on our gunman and remove someone from their tent without any of us hearing it.”

“Yelena had said something was watching us the last few days. Something wolf-like. She hadn’t been worried though.” Martin frowned.

“We can’t stay here!” Anna said hysterically. “If something is stalking us then we’re sitting ducks with no security!”

“We can’t just abandon Dmitrii.” The biologist said. “But you are right. It’s not safe to stay here.”

Martin was impressed that the camp didn’t fall into chaos. Instead, everyone quietly packed and dismantled the camp. Everyone was on edge though, constantly jumping at any sound, and looking over their shoulders.

He stood inside his tent, staring at the creature power suit peeking out from the bottom of his duffle bag. He owed it to Dmitrii and Yelena, to try and solve this mystery. He shrugged it on and stepped out, spying David, the field project coordinator standing in front of Yelena, biting his lip.

“What should we do with the body?” He wondered out loud, mostly to himself. “They never taught this in university...”

“I’m going to go take a look. See if I can’t track down the creature or Dmitrii.” Martin said, pulling the man out of his thoughts. He avoided looking at Yelena, not able to stomach seeing her that way. 

“You can’t go out by yourself- Oh! Are you going to use your technology?” The other man asked, spying Martin’s power suit. David was trying hard not to sound too excited during a solemn occasion, especially standing in front of the deceased. Martin tried not to smile either. Aviva’s inventions were like magic, and almost any time he met with someone in the scientific community they were almost always admirers of her technology.

“There were signs of struggle around the tent. It looks like Dmitrii was still alive when he was dragged off...” Martin trailed off. “It went off in that direction.”

“Look, Martin, I’m scared. We’re all scared and upset by what has happened, and I just I can’t let you go.” David said solemnly. “Whatever it was, was smart and dangerous. I don’t want to have another body to add to the toll.”

“I'm sorry but it’s my choice, David. I have to at least try.” Martin said as he walked back towards the camp. “I’ll be safe with my creature powers and I’ll keep a safe distance. I’ll bring Dmitrii back if I can.”

Before David could say anything else, Martin activated wolf powers and started following the trail. With the wolf powers came a significant increase in his sense of smell. He would easily be able to follow the scent of Dmitrii and... Chris??

Why was he smelling Chris out here? It was faint, but the scent of his brother was definitely mixed in with Dmitrii and the other creature.

Martin anxiously picked up his pace. He followed the trail down to the river bed, where the scrubby trees offered a bit more protection from the elements. That’s where he found Dmitrii, or what was left of him.

The throat had been torn out, just like Yelena’s has been. This time, however, there were long claw marks down Dmitrii’s torso that had shredded both the clothing and skin. Martin had to look away. All he could see was his brother lying broken in a pool of his own blood instead of Dmitrii.

Whatever had done this was gone again. Along with it had gone the scent of Chris. It was a very confusing mystery.

Martin took a GPS point of his location so someone would be able to come collect Dmitrii later. Then he remembered his other belongings that had been tucked into the pockets of his blue sweater, which Dmitrii had been wearing.

His blue sweater was another casualty to add to the list, albeit much less devastating. Martin hoped it had lent the man some sort of comfort in his last moments. Dmitrii had been a good co-worker and friend. He hadn’t deserved to die this way, alone and probably very afraid.

Unable to do anything more here but drown in sorrow, Martin started back to the camp. He gave everyone a moment to admire him in his wolf form before he deactivated and told them of Dmitrii’s fate.

“The faster we go, the better.” Martin said. “Whatever did this, isn’t eating the bodies. It’s just killing them.”

The team spent the next hour packing up the trucks while Martin stood guard with Yelena’s shotgun. He looked for the lone creature standing in the distance, but it was gone. Martin frowned as he looked up from the scope.

It was the right decision for the team to leave, but it left Martin with so many unanswered questions. What was the creature, and why was it killing for the sake of it? Why did it target Yelena and Dmitrii, and not kill off the whole camp? And most importantly, why did it carry his brother’s scent with it?

-

As they got closer to town, Martin could feel his phone vibrating with messages and notifications. They must be close enough to get some signal. He fished it out and grinned like a child.

_Conference schedule rearranged. Coming to Salekhard for some R &R!_

It was a message from Chris, dated a day ago. It meant that his team could already be in town! He quickly punched in a reply:

_Coming back into town. Need to finish some stuff first. I’ll explain later. Can't wait to see you!_

By the time he and the rest of the team finished with both the police, the research centre and the project manager, it was actually dark outside. That meant it was very late. The research team disbanded for the night, each seeking their own different method of coping.

“What will you do tonight?” Anna asked, placing a hand on his bicep. “I don’t want to be alone. Maybe we could go for a drink?”

“Ah, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Martin said softly. Some people used sex to get their mind off of tragedy, and it appeared that Anna was one of them. “How about a cup of coffee instead?”

“No, I don’t think so.” She said shaking her head. “I want to forget, just for the night. Have a good night, Martin.”

“But you said you didn’t want to be alone?” Martin called out to her as she walked away.

“I’ll find company.” She winked over her shoulder.

He should follow her to make sure she stayed safe, Martin told himself. Another voice reminded him that this was Anna’s home town. She knew what she was doing. Besides, he wanted to find his own brown-haired coping mechanism.

Martin could have cried with relief when he saw the Tortuga. It was parked on the outskirts of the city, just off the banks of the Ob River. The lights were out, meaning the team had gone to sleep. Martin quietly crept inside, smiling at the soft light pouring out from under his and Chris' bedroom door.

His brother had waited for him. Martin opened the door and smiled when Chris looked up from the book he had been reading on the bed. Without words, he flung it to the side and jumped up.

“Chris. Oh god, I am so glad to see you.” Martin said, pulling him into a crushing hug. Chris held him tight in return, pulling his face down to his, kissing him with an almost desperation. Something was bothering his brother, and he was trying to use him as a distraction. Martin recognized the signs and was all too happy to help. He needed a momentary distraction as well.

-

Without another word, Martin picked Chris up and brought him to the bed. Then the two tumbled down onto it, taking a break between kisses only long enough to breath. Chris had missed his brother so much, it had almost been a constant ache in his chest. Especially after what had happened with Zach. The way Zach's claws had dug into the skin of his hips and thighs, the feeling of complete helplessness that had washed over Chris in that moment… The memory had haunted him since the incident.

Chris’ fingers scrabbled at Martin’s belt, while Martin awkwardly tried to pull his shirt off without breaking the kiss for too long. Just for one night, Chris didn’t want to think about it anymore. Martin pulled back long enough to shuck both their pants and boxers before returning to trail kisses down his chest and stomach. 

Slick heat closed around his cock as Martin drew him deep into his mouth. "Fuck!"

Martin’s muffled chuckle made Chris moan. As Martin pulled back, he sucked hard, his tongue stroking along the shaft of Chris’ cock.

He had seen his brother from this view at least a hundred times, and yet Chris always found himself unable to look away as he watched his cock disappearing into Martin’s mouth again and again. His hand fisted in his brothers hair, and he fought the urge to just slam into Martin’s mouth.

Martin closed his eyes, tilted his head back just a little as his hands came to rest on Chris’ buttocks, urging him forward. Chris didn't need much encouragement.

As he thrust into Martin’s mouth, his brother’s hands roamed over his ass, fingers slipping into his cleft and pressing against him. A slick finger traced Chris’ hole, pressing to tease rather than breach him.

"Please..." Chris begged, his first real words to his brother.

Martin pushed harder, sliding his finger inside. Chris moaned as Martin’s finger moved inside him, but it was not enough. Not deep enough. Not thick enough. Not hard enough.

Another finger joined the first, twisting, thrusting. Chris spread his legs wider and Martin pressed deeper, searching, searching... Chris arched off the mattress, crying out. Martin had found what he needed. Chris came suddenly, violently, causing Martin to choke a bit before swallowing.

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Chris said as Martin pulled back. His brother simply wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up and over him until they were face to face.

“I want to fuck you.” He said with a devilish grin. Chris couldn’t find his voice so instead he nodded.

Martin moved quickly. He lined up and in what seemed like a single fluid arc, he moved forward and pressed inside. Chris' body arched off the bed, only Martin's weight kept him pinned down. 

Martin didn't move once inside, just held steady buried deep in Chris. "So good. You’re so good, Chris." He punctuated each word with little licks and nips along his brothers jaw. Chris shivered at the raw lust in Martin’s voice.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do this?" Martin moved slowly in short, shallow, perfectly aimed thrusts that were every bit as devastating as a good hard pounding. "How many nights I've laid awake, alone in my tent, thinking about doing this to you? How badly I've wanted to fuck you senseless?" His strokes became longer, as Chris relaxed around him. "To make you scream?"

“God, Martin. Yes. Yes.” Chris groaned, locking his legs around Martin’s waist and beginning to move back into each thrust. Martin pulled nearly all the way out, pausing only long enough to wrap the palm of his hand over Chris’ mouth, before he slammed back in.

Chris screamed into his hand, as Martin began driving into him harder, faster. He planted his other hand on Chris’ shoulder and used the extra leverage to try to push deeper. Just the look on his face as he began losing control was enough to send Chris over the edge. Several stuttering thrusts later, Martin joined him, coming deep inside.

After a couple ragged breaths, Martin pulled free of him and collapsed on the bed at his side. For a long time only the sound of their breathing filled the room.

“I needed that.” Chris sighed. Martin hummed in agreement, tracing patterns on his brothers skin with his fingers.

“I missed you. Every day. I couldn't wait to see you, so thanks for waiting up for me.” Martin said, nuzzling the crook of Chris’ neck.

“I didn’t realize I’d be waiting so long.” Chris pouted.

“I’m sorry... I had to go to the police and then check in with the research centre.” Martin sighed, detaching himself from his brother and sitting up. “Something attacked us, it killed two members of our team.”

“What!?” Chris exclaimed, sitting straight up.

“Yeah. Some creature had been following our field crew for a few days. Then one night it quietly snuck into our camp, killing the security guard and dragging away one of the researchers before killing them.” Martin said quietly.

“What type of creature was it? A wolf might stalk, but to quietly hunt, and not wake anyone doesn’t fit.” Chris started rambling.

“That’s just it. I saw the creature with my own eyes, but I don’t know what it was. It was wolf-like, with really shaggy black fur, especially around its mane.” Martin said. He furrowed his eyebrows as Chris got quiet and pale. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Zach. It has to be.” Chris said so quietly, Martin was sure he heard him wrong.

“No, Chris. It was an animal.” He started, but Chris waved him off.

“Almost a week ago Zach attacked us, on the Tortuga. He was there to steal Aviva’s inventions, but only managed to download some data and grab one of the creature power suits. It happened to be the one that was damaged in the Tasmanian forest.” Chris buried his face in his hands. “The glitch was still active apparently, and he transformed.”

“So you think that creature was a Tazzy-Zach?” Martin frowned. “But this must have happened in North America. This is a whole different continent! I don’t think-“

“I don’t know how he got here, or why he came, but your creature fits his description!” Chris cut him off, suddenly frantic. “Why is he here, Martin? Why is he murdering members of your research team?”

“Hey, hey! It’s okay, Chris.” Martin said pulling him close.

“No, Martin, it’s not!” Chris said, breathing quickly. “You don't understand. He thinks I’m his mate, okay? H-he tried to... _mate_ with me.”

“He what!?” Martin growled. “Are you okay? Did he-“

“No. He didn’t.” Chris cut him off again.

The two brothers sat in silence, each processing what the other had said. Zach has turned into some hybrid beast, wanted to mate with Chris, and had travelled thousands of kilometres to come murder members of Martin’s team. But why?

“Let’s start from the top. I’m sure we can figure this out.” Martin said softly. He listened quietly as Chris explained the story in better detail.

“Okay. So he thinks your his mate, because you’re the only one like him.” Martin said afterwards. “You said he was desperate to get to you, so why would he leave the continent to find me? And how did he do it?”

“One of his Zachbots must have used the data it collected from the Tortuga to find your location... If he was lucid enough to do that, then maybe we was able to get his robots to get him to Russia.” Chris mused.

“If he has lucid periods, he might be able to be bargained with.” Martin said. “But it still doesn’t explain why he came here. I mean, aside from looking for me. If he was coming to kill me, why would he kill the others first? Unless...”

“What?”

“Do you think he was looking for you, through me?” Martin asked.

“Like... he thought I would go to you?”

“Oh. Oh! I was thinking he was just coming to get me to help him find you, but what if you’re right?” Martin gasped. He stood up and started pacing the room. “One of the men that was killed... he had similar features to you. Oh god, and he was wearing my sweater too.”

“Why was he was wearing your clothes?” Chris bristled. Martin gave him an exasperated look before continuing. “The creature had dragged him out of the camp. Maybe Zach thought it was you. Similar look, similar smell.”

“But you said you found him dead.” Chris reached up and grabbed his neck, as if imagining his own throat torn out. “Does Zach want me dead?”

“No, at least I don’t think so. He must have been angry when he realized it wasn’t you.”

“Martin...” Chris said, grabbing his brothers hand and dragging him back to the bed. “What do we do?”

“Lets go to bed.” Martin pulled Chris down and wrapped his arms around him. “Let’s just enjoy being together again, and in the morning we can sit down with the team and come up with a plan.”

“There’s so way I’ll be able to fall asleep. I-I’m scared, Martin.” Chris admitted, not meeting his brothers gaze.

“You’re safe, Chris. I won’t let him come near you.” Martin said with a smile. “Now why don’t you roll over and I’ll give you a massage. I bet that will help you fall asleep.”

“You know your massages always get me more worked up than relaxed.” Chris rolled his eyes but still rolled over. Martin grinned as he climbed on top of his brother and straddled his hips. He ran his hands down Chris’ back, trying to block out the sudden memory of the panting wolf, stalking around his tent.

Martin was back with Chris and his team now, right where he belonged. He wouldn’t let Zach harm him, his brother, or any of his team mates. He glanced over at Yelena’s gun, packed safely in its carrying case. She'd had no family to return it to, so Martin had taken it for the night.

“I love you, Martin.” Chris groaned into the pillow. Martin smiled, tearing his eyes away from the firearm.

“I love you too, Bro.”


	3. Chapter 3

The morning came too fast, in Martin’s opinion. Sunlight poured through the window, falling right across his face. He groaned, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow. As everything slowly starting coming back to him, Martin reached out, seeking his brother. He found nothing but cool sheets and rumpled blankets.

“Come on, sleepy head.” Chris’ soft voice sang to him. “You’d think you would be used to the all-day sun by now.”

Martin cracked an eye open and groaned. His brother stood by the window, after presumably pulling the curtains open, drinking a cup of coffee. “It’s _all-day_ sun, Chris. For all I know it could be 3 in the morning.”

“Come on. The team is excited to see you.” Chris laughed, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“Fine.” Martin groaned, pushing himself up. He wrapped his arms around Chris, pulling the coffee cup towards him and taking a sip.

“I think you’re happier to see the coffee than me.” Chris scoffed. Martin laughed, holding his brother tighter. “I love you both equally.” Martin joked.

“Perhaps, but I can see who you favour more at the moment.” Chris stuck out his tongue and making to stand up. Martin plucked the cup from his hands and placed it on the bedside table. Then he laid back, pulling Chris with him.

“How long do you think we have before the team comes knocking?” Martin said, trailing kisses along his brother’s throat.

“Minutes, maybe.” Chris gasped.

“I guess I’ll have to make them really count then.” Martin grinned mischievously.

“We shouldn’t.” Chris mumbled.

“I know.” Martin whispered, having made it to his brother’s ear.

“We have all night...” Chris said, running his hands down Martin’s back.

“That’s true.” Martin sighed. “But we could have right now _and_ tonight.”

“Alright. But-“ Chris started, finally giving in, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

“Breakfast is ready!” Jimmy called from the other side.

“Every time…” Martin huffed, releasing his brother. “I certainly didn’t miss that.”

“Come on, Martin.” Chris smiled. “I did warn you. Plus, everyone really is excited to see you.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

-

Martin and the team took turns updating each other on what had happened over breakfast. Chris quietly pushed the food around on his plate, only jumping into the conversation when prompted. Martin could tell the whole thing really bothered his brother, for good reason.

Once he was officially finished with this project, Martin would make sure Chris and the team were far out of reach from Zach. Speaking of the project, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“It’s the research centre.” Martin sighed. “They want to have another project meeting. I have to go.”

“Of course, Martin.” Aviva nodded. “Please be careful. I’ll feel better once we’re out of here.”

“Of course.” Martin nodded back. Chris wasn’t the only one uneasy about the whole situation. Aviva had to have surgery on her wrist after Zach had attacked her, and still wore a cast around her forearm. Martin still couldn’t quite believe that it was Zach doing all this…

“Maybe I should go with you?” Chris said. As Martin locked eyes with his brother, he knew Chris had only made the request because he was scared and didn’t want to let Martin out of his sight.

“We’re in the city. I’ll be fine, and I know you’d be okay too...” Martin gave him a soft smile. “But let’s not tempt fate. I’d be happier knowing you’re here, safe.”

Chris pouted but didn’t retort. Martin excused himself and went to his bedroom. He gathered his jacket and any equipment he had brought back last night. His eyes lingered on Yelena’s gun, but as it wasn’t the centre’s property, he wasn’t sure what to do with it.

In the end, he left it in their bedroom. Whoever would be taking care of her estate would probably take it. Martin would give it to that person, whoever that was.

“If you won’t take me, at least take the Createrra.” Chris said, waylaying him in the hallway.

“You know I’d prefer you over the Createrra, Bro.” Martin said, stepping into Chris’ personal space. “But-“

“I know. But just because I have a target on my back, doesn’t mean you don’t have one yourself.” Chris frowned. “It was stupid of you to walk to the Tortuga last night. He could have followed you here.”

Martin’s eyes widened at Chris calling him stupid. He never called him names unless he meant it. He supposed he did deserve it, though. “You’re safe now, Chris. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Martin hugged him close and kissed his forehead.

“Just… be careful, okay?” Chris pulled back. “You have a very bad habit of rushing into things, especially when I’m not there to temper you.”

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to get this over with, come back here, and spend the day doing something normal with you. Something monotonous, like… quality checking your bathymetry data. I won’t be getting into any hijinks if I can avoid it.” Martin shrugged.

“We’ve been apart for almost three weeks and that’s your choice activity with me?” Chris couldn’t stop the grin from pulling at his lips.

“Yes, it is.” Martin laughed. “So you better have that data cleaned up by the time I get back!”

With a quick peck on the lips, Martin was off.

It was a crisp morning on the tundra, even with the sun already up for hours. The Tortuga wasn’t parked that far outside the city, only a ten minute walk, but Martin relished the short drive. It had been so long since he had driven himself anywhere instead of hiking to his next location.

Hiking was one of his favourite hobbies, but he needed a break from it. He couldn’t wait to take an extended vacation with Chris and the crew. Most of their research was desktop based anyways. Their next field stint wasn’t for another month. Normally they would use the time to creature adventure, but maybe it was time to take a small break. To regroup and refresh themselves.

Martin especially needed to refresh. One night with Chris, and reuniting with the gang hadn’t lightened the weight of sadness over the loss of Dmitrii and Yelena. Part of him would always blame himself for their deaths. If he hadn’t been on the project, they would still be alive. He had tried to be light and optimistic around the crew because it’s what they had needed. Someone to be their rock and tell them everything would be okay. But deep down inside, Martin was a mess.

Two deaths on his conscious, and the looming threat of harm to his brother. He only hoped they could get far away from Zach and regroup in peace. Surely, they’d be able to stop him and get justice for Yelena and Dmitrii.

Martin pulled into the loading bay of the research centre feeling slightly lighter than he had been in days. Not much, but enough to keep up his easy-going demeanour. It was better than being the screaming, anxious mess that he felt like inside. He could do this. He and the team could figure this out.

He stepped out of the Createrra and grabbed the remaining equipment out of the back. Martin would have to leave it next to the bay doors, enter through the front of the building to open the doors from the inside. He went to hop back into the driver’s seat when something slammed into his back, throwing him to the ground.

Martin rolled over to see Zach standing over him, grinning. “This is the right position, but the wrong brother.” He purred.

Martin cursed, wishing he had worn his creature power suit. Zach really was the strange t-devil/wolf hybrid that everyone had described him as. He had not only attacked Aviva and attempted to rape his brother, but he had murdered two innocent people. The timid, scrawny scientist was gone, and in his place a very dangerous animal stood.

He scrabbled backwards but met the wall of the building. Zach barked with laughter as he reached down and hauled him off the ground. Then he slammed Martin against the wall, pinning him there with a paw wrapped tightly around his throat. Martin clawed at the paw, trying to loosen it to no avail.

“Where is Chris?” The beast demanded.

“Like I’d ever tell you!” Martin gasped. The paw tightened slightly; claws breaking through skin. He could feel a trickle of blood trail down his neck.

“I’ll find him. He can’t hide from me forever.” Zach breathed. “Surely he’ll come running if he thinks his beloved brother is in danger.”

“He’s gone.” Martin wheezed, barely able to pull enough air in any longer. “He won’t be back.”

“He travelled across the world just to see you. Why wouldn’t he do it again?” Zach leaned in close and let out a low moan. “I smell him on you and it’s driving me crazy. It’s a smell I’ve smelled only once before...” Then he reared back and snarled. “You’re covered in his pheromones. Why would I be smelling your brother’s scent on your breath?”

Martin wheezed as Zach clenched his fist harder. What small amounts of air he had been dragging in was completely cut off. Martin thrashed against his hold, desperate to breathe. Zach was really angry now, and Martin wasn’t sure he would be able to get himself out of this. He wasn’t strong enough to fight off whatever hybrid of animal Zach had turned into. He was going to die here. Was this what Dmitrii or Yelena thought in their final moments?

“You’re disgusting! I should kill you now for defiling my mate.” Zach snarled as he threw Martin to the ground. Martin crumpled onto his side, holding his neck and gasping desperately for air. “But alas... I require a lure, and you’re the best one to use in order to catch my prey.”

“I’d rather die than let you use me to catch Chris.” Martin said hoarsely, glaring at the t-devil hybrid.

“That can be arranged. I’ll find him with or without you. I’ll never stop hunting him.” Zach said menacingly, crouching over him and leaning in close. “Perhaps you would be better off dead, because when I catch him, I’m going to make you watch as I fuck him. As I make him call out my name.” Zach whispered in his ear. “I’m going to make him beg for release. Won’t that be a beautiful sight?”

Martin seethed, but tried not to show it on the outside. He didn’t want Zach to know that his threats were effecting him so intensely. There was no way Zach was ever getting near Chris again.

“Well? Answer me!” Zach bent down and grabbed Martin by the jaw, forcing him to look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to spew more poison, but Martin had heard enough. His hand flew forward, reaching for the deactivation button on Zach’s vest.

With inhuman speed, Zach grabbed Martin’s forearm and wrenched it back, causing the shoulder to dislocate. Sharp, near blinding pain, seared through his shoulder. Martin screamed in agony as Zach shoved him back down to the ground.

“You thought you could catch me off guard and deactivate me?” Zach laughed. To Martin’s shock, Zach reached up and deactivated himself. Instead of the massive black beast, stood the familiar thin, pale, and _human_ inventor. “There. Does that make you happy?”

“Zach?” Martin breathed. The pain in his shoulder was so bad he wondered if he was experiencing some sort of shock-induced delirium. “I don’t understand.”

“During a moment of clarity, I realized what had happened. What had been done to me and who I had hunted down.” Zach grimaced. “I immediately deactivated the suit and took it off. But the feeling never went away. I was still desperate to be with my ‘mate’. It was an all-consuming, desperate feeling. Your brother drove me mad, abandoning me during a rut he induced. It’s as if that madness, the desperation, never left me, even in my human form.”

“We could have helped you, Zach.” Martin said pitifully.

“And you will still help me. You’ll help me get what I want.” Zach grinned, running a hand through Martin’s disheveled hair. “Once I have my mate, everything will go back to normal. I’m sure it will.”

“You’re crazy, Zach.” Martin groaned. He felt like he was going to be sick. The pain was overwhelming, but the knowledge that all their plans to try and deactivate Zach were pointless. Zach had gone mad and creature power, or not, there didn’t seem to be any way to stop him.

“Now you see there is no point in fighting me.” Zach said as he reactivated the suit. He seemed like he was in a lot of pain, but hid it well enough. A different story than what Chris had told him. If anything, Zach’s beast seemed slightly larger this time. “Nothing you do can stop me from getting Chris.”

Zach reached down and hauled Martin up by his dislocated arm. The pain was so severe Martin almost blacked out.

“This was just a warning that if you don’t do as I say, I’ll start breaking limbs until you do.” Zach said, giving the arm a shake and causing Martin to dry heave.  
  


Martin wanted to refuse. Let Zach break him apart if it meant keeping Chris safe. On the other hand, Zach was determined. Obsessed. Martin knew he hadn’t been lying when he said he would never stop hunting his brother. If Martin was broken, there would be no one to help Chris when he needed it. Martin pushed down the revulsion and nodded to Zach.

-

Chris sat at his desk, compiling the weeks of bathymetry data for Martin. He knew his brother had been joking, and this would be his reply joke. He couldn’t wait to see Martin’s crestfallen face when he laid eyes on the large excel file. Maybe Chris wouldn’t let him near him until the QAQC was complete. The thought of teasing Martin lightened his mood. The data also helped keep his mind off of everything. There was nothing Chris loved more than getting his hands into a large dataset and organizing and analyzing it.

As he started to fix an error, his cell phone rang, causing him to jump. It wasn’t a number he recognized, but that wasn’t unusual.

“Hello?” He said absentmindedly, attempting to split his focus between the call and the data error.

“Is this Chris Kratt?” The voice on the other end asked.

“Yes, it is.” Chris replied. “What can I do for you?”

“This is Alex from the Arctic Research Centre. I work with the human resources department. I’m joined by the project coordinator David, and the building manager. You’ve been listed as Martin Kratt’s emergency contact.”

“What’s happened to him?” Chris immediately asked, clutching his phone tighter. A thousand scenarios played in his mind, all involving Zach. What else could have happened?

“Well, he’s disappeared. He never arrived for his appointed meeting, his equipment was at the loading bay ready to be returned, and his vehicle was found abandoned and still running.” Alex explained. Chris thought he was going to be sick.

“Did anyone see anything?” Chris demanded. “Do you have security footage?”

“Yes...” Alex said hesitantly. “We don’t have footage of what happened, but we did catch footage of a large animal approaching the direction of the loading bay.”

“Oh god...” Chris whispered. It was Zach. It had to be. Zach had attacked Martin. It was all Chris’ fault. Zach would be coming for him next.

“The police have already been involved due to the events in the tundra, but have been informed and are considering bringing in a special investigative team that-“

“Considering?” Chris repeated. “Two people are dead, and one is currently missing, and they’re only considering?”

“It’s procedure to-“ Chris hung up the phone and stared at it, not really seeing it. Martin was gone, most likely taken, or worse, killed by Zach. The police weren’t going to do enough. Even if they did, there wouldn’t be enough time. If he wasn’t already, Martin would be dead by the time they found him.

“What’s the matter, CK?” Aviva said as she entered the common room.

“Zach has Martin...” Chris said quietly, collapsing further into his chair. He suddenly felt weak and light-headed.

“How do you know?” Aviva asked urgently, but calmly. Chris explained the phone call to her, trying not to have a mental breakdown. He had to remain calm and come up with a plan. That was what he did best. Plan and think ahead... But how could he think properly or clearly when all his thoughts were mixed up and incoherent? Martin was in danger. He himself was in danger. His body was currently running on anxiety and adrenaline.

“Where are Koki and Jimmy?” Chris asked, looking around.

“Jimmy is asleep. You know he struggles with jet-lag.” Aviva said. “Koki went in to town to grab some extra parts for the ship.”

“Have you heard from her?” Chris asked, suddenly worried that they had two missing people now.

“Yes, she just called to say she’d be back in an hour.” Aviva sighed. “Once she’s back we can start making a plan.”

"I don’t think we have that long. Look, I have a plan. I need you to make me a creature power...” he said quietly. “Do you still have the DNA from Zach’s beast form?”

“No. Absolutely not!” Aviva shouted at him. “The DNA is unstable, Chris. I don’t know what would happen if you used it. I’ve had no time to analyze it!”

“I have to fight fire with fire. We’re all out of options, Aviva.” Chris said solemnly. “You know I wouldn’t ask this if there was any other choice.”

“But Chris, there are still choices! We could-“

“I can’t abandon Martin to Zach. Who knows what that psychopath will do to him?” Chris cut her off. “I’m willing to sacrifice myself for him, okay?”

“Did you ever think he feels the same way, Chris?” She said, putting her hand on his arm.

“Well, he isn’t here to vote on the subject.” Chris said stubbornly, looking away.

“Fine.” She said after a moment. “But only in an emergency, alright? We have hundreds of different creature powers we could use before you need to ‘sacrifice’ yourself, alright?”

“Yes, of course.” He lied. Chris wasn’t going to let any harm come to Martin, whatever the price was. Perhaps in his Tazzy form, he would be able to reason with Zach. If not, at least they would be the same size. Chris would be able to hold Zach off while Martin escaped. If Chris wasted time using other creature powers and failed, it could mean life or death for his brother.

Chris went to his room to grab his vest while Aviva started programming a disc. They didn’t know where either Zach or Martin were, but surely they wouldn’t be hard to find. Chris just had to be out in the open and Zach would come to him. He shrugged his creature power suit on and spied a long black case tucked against the wall on Martin’s side of the room.

He pulled it out and laid it on the bed, flipping the clasps open. There was a sleek short barreled pump action shotgun, well taken care for. Chris frowned, never having seen it before. Martin hadn’t handled a gun in years. Was this from the co-worker who had been murdered by Zach? Then why did Martin have it?

Chris had always been uneasy when it came to guns. He had gotten his license alongside his brother, but didn’t really like being around them. He suspected it was one of the reasons Martin never owned one himself. Seeing one here, of all places, was strange enough. He glared at it as he left the room.

“All done.” Aviva said, handing him a black power disc. It looked slightly fried, and there was no image of an animal on the front. “Remember Chris, only if you absolutely have to…”

“Yes, Aviva. Don’t worry, I’ll bring Martin home, safe and sound.” He replied, taking the disc from her hand.

“Koki will be back soon, Chris. Are you sure you don’t want to wait for her?” Aviva reasoned with him. “She helped you out last time, I know she would this time as well. I would go, but…” She trailed off, waving her cast.

“I’m worried what Zach will do to Martin if he gets angry, and Koki’s presence will make him angry. Besides, you saw what happened when someone got between him and his mate.” He waved his hand at her arm. “It’s better if I do this alone.”

“This isn’t some dramatic movie, Chris. It’s real life, and there is no stunt double to take your punches. You don’t need to do this alone!” Aviva sighed, frustrated.

“Then tell Koki to come find me when she gets back, but I’m not going to wait around any longer. Every minute I waste is time Zach could be hurting Martin.”

“Fine. Fine!” Aviva said, throwing her arms in the air. “Martin is really starting to rub off on you, you know.”

Chris agreed, but now wasn’t the time to admit that he himself knew this was a rash plan. Instead he grabbed the disc and shoved it in his pocket. Then he grabbed an ear piece and put it in. “I’ll be able to talk to you the whole time now.”

“Perhaps I’ll give you a running commentary about how stupid this plan is then.” Aviva huffed, putting her own ear piece in.

Chris ignored her. He ran to grab his backpack and then was out the door. As he walked out of the Tortuga he looked around. The sun was still high in the sky, but the temperature was low. No sign of danger though.

“Alright. I’m scanning the area.” Aviva’s voice said through his ear piece. A moment later she added: “I’m picking up signals of Zach’s jet in the area, but I can’t pinpoint its exact location.”

“Can you get a general location?” He asked. She went quiet as she worked and Chris fingered the disc in his pocket nervously. Zach had managed to evolve, or at the very least, become lucid enough to use his own technology again. It threw his ‘Zach was now a wild beast’ theory out the window. Zach was apparently now a dangerous and intelligent beast. Chris wasn’t a big fan of this new theory.

“West.” Aviva’s voice cut into his thoughts. “Near the river. That’s all I can give you though. It seems like he has something jamming the signal.”

“Alright. I’ll head west and keep you updated.” He said, starting off.

“I know you’ve already made you decision, Chris, but... Zach seems prepared. If he can control his instincts and use technology, this is extra dangerous.” Aviva said, obviously on the same thought process as him.

“I know. I’ll be careful.” Chris assured her.

The further he travelled west the more on edge he felt. Chris was literally walking into the lion’s den, just as the lion planned. Zach had plagued his nightmares for weeks now. He wondered if he would have been so bull-headed about this if it had been anyone else than Martin in danger.

“You sho- b- -lose” Aviva’s voice spoke into his ear. The sound was choppy and full of static. He could barely hear her.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Close.” was all that managed to come through. Chris pulled the ear piece out and stared down at it. She was warning him that he was close. It was probably Zach’s signal jammer that was causing him to lose contact with Aviva.

He tried to steady his breathing as he looked around. There wasn’t much around except trees, and the city in the near distance. Zach’s jet was large, so the only place it could be properly hidden was in a thick stand of trees. He scanned the forest and decided on a particularly thick copse to his left.

Chris’ guess paid off when he found a clearing in the trees, and in the middle was Zach’s jet. He crouched behind the underbrush and looked out. There, just outside his jet, stood Zach. The human version of Zach.

Chris gasped. Had Martin somehow managed to deactivate the creep? If this was the Zach that the brothers were used to, then perhaps he had nothing to worry about. Chris relaxed slightly. He and Martin had foiled the man’s plans hundreds of times. This would be no different.

“Come on out, Chris Kratt. I could smell you a mile away.” Zach called out as he turned around, looking in Chris’ general direction. Chris flinched. He could smell him? If he could smell Chris in his human form, that didn’t bode well. Maybe Zach wasn’t the same bad guy he was used to dealing with…

Chris stepped out from the trees warily. He clenched the disc in his hand like a talisman. Zach’s head swivelled to his direction, and as soon as their eyes locked, Zach looked relieved. A warm smile crossed his face as he stepped forward.

“I knew you’d come.” He said as he approached. Chris was still thrown by his human form. What was going on? He took a step backwards, feeling disoriented.

“Don’t you dare take another step backwards.” Zach growled with a flash of anger. It appeared he couldn’t properly control his emotions anymore. Another dangerous sign. The anger was gone quickly, replaced again by the warm smile. “You just got here, don’t you see? I’ve been waiting so long for you. You’re really a hard one to pin down.”

“Where is Martin?” Chris asked, ignoring Zach’s ramblings.

“I have to apologize for last time we were together.” Zach ignored him as well as he began to circle Chris. “I wasn’t quite myself, you see. I’ve learned to control it better now. My hold only slips when I get angry...”

“Some control you have.” Chris scoffed. “You murdered two people and kidnapped my brother.”

“They don’t matter. Only you matter.” Zach said, taking a step closer. He was now circling close enough that Chris swore he could feel the man’s breath on his neck. “If you want me to behave from now on, I promise I will. Now that I have you, things can go back to normal.”

“You don’t have me, Zach. I came for Martin and nothing else.” Chris said, sounding more confident than he felt in that moment.

“Very well, if that’s how you want to play things.” Zach shrugged. “Zachbots. Please bring out our guest of honour.”

The doors to the jet opened and two Zachbots dragged out a body bound in ropes. It was Martin and he looked worse for wear. They dropped him and Martin let out a grunt of pain as he hit the ground. Chris attempted to take a step towards him, but Zach stood in his way.

“There’s my bargaining chip. Now where is yours?” Zach grinned, cocking his head to the side.

“Chris?” Martin said, realizing who Zach was talking to. Chris ignored his brother. He was worried if he looked at him, he would lose any control he currently possessed.

“I’ll make you pay for hurting him.” Chris growled, his fist closing around the disc in his pocket.

“Come on, Chris.” Zach took another step forward. “It doesn’t have to be like this. All I’m asking for is you to love me back. I’m giving you a choice.”

“Some choice.” Chris spat. “Love you or you’ll force me to? I’ll never have any feelings for you.”

“No, not in the way you love your brother... Yes, I know all about that." Zach sneered. "You just don’t understand though. Not yet, at least. But you will.”

Before Chris could ask him what he was rambling about, Zach pressed the button on his vest and transformed. There was no agony or screaming this time. If anything, Zach looked relieved to be back in his wolf form. That was another bad sign, Chris thought to himself.

“Listen to me, Chris. You need to run. Now!” Martin called out to him as Zach changed. Chris was absolutely terrified, but he couldn’t leave his brother behind.

“Now it’s your turn.” Zach panted, falling down onto his hands and knees. Chris hesitated. He would have to transform and fight Zach, but the fear of seeing the giant beast and the memories that came with it had paralyzed him.

Zach snarled and walked over to Martin. “It’s time for you to transform, Chris. I’m tired of waiting.” He gripped Martin’s shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Chris blanched as he realized Martin had an injury there. Bad enough that just touch could cause him to cry out.

“Or, I could show you how I disposed of those useless humans in the tundra. I had no idea how easy it is to bite and tear through human flesh.” Zach opened his massive jaw and fit it around Martin’s neck, biting just hard enough to reopen the claw wounds from earlier.

“Stop!” Chris yelled, fumbling with his jacket pocket to get the disc out. He held it out in front of him so Zach could see it clearly. “I’ll activate it, just get away from Martin.”

“No Chris!” Martin gasped. “I’d rather he killed me than-“

Zach bit down harder, causing Martin to choke on his words. Chris inserted the disc and locked eyes with his brother.

“It’s going to be okay.” He said. And it would be. Chris would fight to his death if he needed to, to make sure Martin got away. Looking at Zach, his beast looked gigantic. Chris doubted he’d be able to hold the man off long enough, but he was willing to try.

“Chris, no!!” Martin screamed, but it was too late. Chris activated the creature power disc.

It happened the same way Zach’s first transformation had. Sharp claws erupted from the tips of his fingers, ripping through flesh and fusing to bone. Chris tried not to scream out from the pain, biting his lip so hard he was sure he broke through skin.

Next came the teeth. Sharp canines cut through his gums, causing blood to trickle out the side of his mouth. Then his skeleton started to rearrange itself. The pain was so blinding he fell to his hands and knees. Chris could no longer hold back the screams. Surely he was shredding his vocal cords.

Chris was positive he was dying. Aviva must have gotten the programming wrong and he was going to be horribly disfigured after this... if he somehow survived it.

A strange sensation ran over his body, and he realized he was growing fur. His skin ached, but it wasn’t as unbearable as the rest had been. Then Chris realized he was laying on the ground. At some point he had collapsed from the pain.

There was suddenly hands... no, paws, helping him stand up. Chris couldn’t think clearly. His mind clouded over and everything seemed so slow and foggy. Nothing really made sense to him. Why was he in such agony?

“There there love, it’s all over now.” A voice soothed him. Chris tried to remember what was happening. He had to do something, but what? The feeling of being so lost was disorienting to the point where he just let some of his instincts take over.

Then the most amazing scent hit him. It was soothing, intoxicating. It was the scent of his mate. He shook his head to clear the overwhelming scent but it hung in the air. It filled his nose and mouth as if he were drowning in it.

Chris knew his animal instincts would take care of him. It was for the best. He didn’t want to feel confused and hurt anymore. He wanted to feel good, to let himself drown in these pheromones. With that last thought, he let his hold on his inner animal loose and fell blissfully into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a bit of non-con elements and descriptions of violence in this chapter. You've been warned.

Martin watched in horror as Chris transformed. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. This wasn’t the smooth, painless transition of Aviva’s technology. This looked like an agonizing, tortuous transformation.

He struggled against the ropes binding him. It jostled his shoulder and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming or even passing out. But the pain helped focus him. He would rather he suffer in place of his brothers suffering. He didn’t know if he could bare to see Chris fight Zach. Just the thought of it made him sick.

The ropes that were wrapped around his wrists were cutting in, and he could feel warm blood trickling over his hands. It acted like lubrication and Martin could feel his hands start to slide free.

As Martin focussed on pulling his hands free, he stared at his brother. Martin could handle this pain for him. Chris, meanwhile, feebly twitched on the floor. He was in an obvious amount of pain from the horrific transformation.

“There there love, it’s all over now.” Zach said in a sweet voice, bending over him. He gently placed a hand on Chris’ arm, helping him off the floor.

Chris shakily pushed himself on to all fours, facing Zach head on. Martin paused in his struggling to watch. Zach was the bigger animal somehow, even though he was smaller as a human. It had to do with the multiple transformations surely. Regardless, Chris was outmatched, especially given how disoriented he looked at the moment.

Martin braced himself for the ugly clash of bodies and teeth but it didn’t come. Chris didn’t immediately attack, and instead looked like he was struggling with something.

Chris shook his head, as if trying to clear it. His breathing had become heavy, more akin to the memory of the panting sounds Martin had heard outside his tent days ago.

“Chris...” Martin called out has he realized what was happening. Chris was giving into the animal instincts. “Don’t give in, Chris! Fight it!”

Chris looked over at him. His eyes were full of emotion. Fear, hurt, confusion... lust.

“Too bad, Blue Boy.” Zach sneered. “Looks like he’s choosing me over his own flesh and blood.”

Chris stared at Zach, sitting down and bowing his head slightly in a show of submission, and Martin’s heart broke.

“Yes, love. I knew you would see it my way if I could just get you to transform.” Zach purred. Standing directly behind him, Zach wrapped one arm around Chris’ chest and the other grabbed a fistful of fur. It was hard enough that he forced Chris’ head back and bore his neck. And Chris let it happen. Zach leaned down and forced his tongue into the open mouth, swallowing the moans that escaped.

With renewed vigour, Martin struggled against his bindings, completely numb to the pain of his shoulder. Numb to anything but the desperation to get free and the simmering rage in his veins.

“Chris, dearest.” Zach purred. “I promised to let your brother watch. Be a good boy and make sure it’s a good show, alright?”

“Yes.” Chris groaned, his eyes slightly glazed. Martin growled. Wherever his brother was, he wasn’t there at the moment. His body was running on autopilot, having surrendered himself to the animal instincts. Martin couldn’t let this happen.

Zach continued to hold his head back with one hand, while his other snaked down Chris’ chest. He slid over the belly and reached between the legs, causing Chris to jump at the sensation. “What a good boy you are for me.” Zach purred.

Chris, unable to move, ran his hands down the other wolf’s thighs. Zach captured his open mouth again, beginning to stroke Chris’ cock awake.

Martin saw red. With a final pull, he pulled his hand free, ignoring the loud crack of his metacarpal bone as it snapped.

“Get your fucking hands off of him!” Martin yelled, pushing himself off the ground with his one good arm.

Zach laughed in his face, not bothering to pause his ministrations. “Why would I do that when he obviously enjoys it so much? Did he moan like this for you?”

Martin did what he did best. He charged into the situation without thinking. Zach might not have been concerned with a weak human, but Martin’s movements startled Chris, who growled, bearing his teeth. Zach sneered at Martin, wordlessly blaming him for ruining the moment.

“I suppose we should subdue our guest.” Zach huffed. The two wolves pulled apart, facing Martin head-on. Not only was he now facing down two large wolf-like beasts, but the angrier of the two was his own damn brother.

“Come on, Chris. It’s me, your brother.” Martin begged, kneeling down to wolf height, holding his good hand up. He stared desperately into Chris’ eyes. “This wasn’t what you wanted, remember? You didn’t want to be mated to this creep.”

Zach growled in response, but Chris simply stared back. Encouraged, Martin kept going. “You have to fight the biology. You only feel like he’s your mate because he’s the only other species of your kind!”

Chris faltered, cocking his head slightly. He might not fully understand, but the words seemed to be getting through to him.

“He’s lying to you.” Zach said stepping in front of Chris. As he moved, he rubbed his body along Chris’, scenting him as he went. Whatever headway Martin had been making was gone in an instant as Chris was pulled back under. His eyes became glossy again as if he were drunk on pheromones.

Martin made a lunge for Chris in an attempt to deactivate him. Zach snarled and intercepted him, using his full weight to shoulder him to the ground. Martin was sure he had broken some ribs as he struggled to pull himself up.

“Chris, please!” Martin pleaded with his brother who watched eagerly. He wasn’t sure what he was pleading for with his brother exactly. To help? To pull him out of his creature instincts? To run while he still had the chance?

Chris seemed content to stand back and watch his mate work. It wasn’t like Zach needed the help regardless. Zach leapt at Martin, biting down on Martin’s dislocated forearm and pulled him down.

With his free arm, Martin grabbed Zach’s head and threw himself on top of him, hoping that by rolling him to the ground he could gain control of the situation. It was what he would have done with a wild wolf, except that Zach wasn’t a wolf. Not exactly. He was definitely stronger than a wolf.

Martin was in agony as the bones in his forearm were being crushed by Zach’s jaws. The hybrid beast was much stronger than he had anticipated. Its jaw strength was incredible. He had to release Zach’s head and shove his free hand into his mouth to prevent him from fully cleaving his arm in two. Even with Martin using his full strength to pry Zach’s mouth open, it didn’t appear to put a dent in the beast’s pressure. Martin could feel things inside his arm crackling and popping as muscle, tendon, and bone began to give way. 

Martin allowed Zach to climb on top, letting him think he had the upper hand. Then he tucked his knees up to his chest and kicked as hard as he could into Zach’s neck. It was enough that Zach stumbled backwards, tearing Martin’s flesh as he went. He sent up a small prayer of thanks that the whole arm hadn’t come off.

Not bothering to look at the wound, Martin pushed himself up, only to be knocked down from behind again. He rolled onto his back to see Chris snarling down at him.

“No, Chris...” Martin groaned. He just didn’t have it in him to fight his brother. Chris knew it too. He opened his jaws wide and hurled himself towards Martin’s throat. Martin rolled at the last second, and Chris came up just short; his teeth finding purchase in the bicep of Martin’s other arm. Even with all the layers of clothing, the damage was instant and severe. He immediately lost all feeling in his hand. 

Now both of Martin’s arms were useless. He could still kick, but without his hands to stabilize him, he felt more like a fish out of water. Unable to do anything more than lay there and accept his fate, tears trickled down his face. He had failed Chris. He remembered the fear in his brother at the very prospect of being Zach’s mate. Now Chris would be bound to Zach for the rest of their horrible lives without anyone to challenge this so-called bond.

“I had hoped to torture him a bit longer, but this seems like a fitting end.” Zach’s grinning face appeared in Martin’s line of sight. “Go on, my love. Finish him.”

Chris wasted no time. He immediately lunged for Martin’s exposed neck. Martin closed his eyes, hoping Chris made it quick and painless.

A deafening crack echoed through the clearing, and suddenly Chris was off of him. Martin opened his eyes, looking around. His brother lay to his side, a pool of blood forming around him.

Zach let out a howl of distress and anger. Another loud crack and Zach was down too.

Martin didn’t understand. Panic tore through him when he saw how much blood his brother was losing. Then he saw the bullet wound to Chris’ thigh. Martin’s head snapped up as he looked into the trees at the forests edge.

There, holding Yelena’s shotgun was Koki. She had been the one to shoot Chris. She had saved Martin, but possibly murdered his brother in the process.

“I’ll take care of him.” Koki said as she charged towards them. Martin stared down at his brother, unable to make himself move. There was so much blood already. He was going to lose Chris. His brother was going to die when it should have been him. No matter what he did, Martin couldn’t seem to save his brother.

Koki had reached them and forcefully grabbed Martin’s hand. She pressed a creature power disc into his hand, and shrugged off her vest. No, his vest. She had worn it here.

“Go, Martin!” She yelled at him, giving him a hard shove. As he stumbled away from Chris, he watched her deactivate him and cut through the leg of his pants to get to the wound.

Finally, Martin tore his eyes away from the gruesome scene. Zach had been thrown a couple feet back and was starting to regain his footing. Martin pulled on his vest and insert the creature power, not bothering to examine the black disc. He was in shock, and every movement was automatic. He would regret not preparing himself for the transformation later as he activated the creature power.

It was then he realized the disc had been the Tazzy glitch creature power. Martin fell to his knees in agony as he transformed. Outside his world of pain, he could hear Zach howl. The wolf-hybrid could probably see the tides turn against his favour.

Martin didn’t have the luxury of collapsing to the ground in pain and sorting through his confusion or emotions as he had seen his brother do. Zach was coming for him. Martin wasted no time in giving into his animal instincts and charging at Zach.

-

Koki had arrived at the Tortuga shortly after Chris had left. Aviva and Jimmy were in a panic over the boys, telling her everything that had happened up to that point.

“I lost contact with Chris shortly after he entered the forest along the river. It’s been too long.” Aviva said, pacing the room and biting her nails. “I should have gone with him. I should have-“

“No, Aviva. You did the right thing staying behind.” Jimmy said. Koki both agreed and disagreed with the statement. Aviva was in no condition to help, but she shouldn’t have let Chris go. Knowing Chris, he was too emotional to think straight.

“Where are you going?” Aviva asked Koki as she turned around to leave.

“To help those ridiculous boys.” Koki sighed.

Aviva ran over to the console and grabbed Martin’s suit. “Martin will need this. And maybe this.”

Koki looked down at the black, nondescript disc Aviva put in her hand. “What is it?”

“It’s the Tazzy glitch made from Zach’s DNA. Chris asked me to make him one... I have a feeling you may need one as well.” She answered guiltily. Her answer only cemented the theory that Chris had been too emotional to properly think before he left.

Koki had followed Chris’ GPS trail as far as she could before Aviva had lost contact with him. After a bit of trial and error, she managed to find a clearing in the woods big enough to hide a jet. The sounds of snarling had helped as well.

Koki had finally arrived on site just as Chris had turned on Martin. She pulled out the disc from her pocket, ready to activate it, when she tripped over something. Koki glanced down and saw Chris’ backpack. Protruding from the top was a shotgun barrel. Without a second thought, she had pulled it out, raised the shotgun and fired.

She had been just in time. She quickly reset it and fired again, this time at the large black beast charging at Martin from behind. The look of absolute horror and betrayal Martin had given her as he spotted her cut her deep. It had been necessary though. There wouldn’t have been enough time to transform.

Chris would survive. He had to.

She ran towards them, fishing the Tazzy disc out of her pocket as she went. She had intended to use it herself, but after seeing what it had done to Chris, she knew it would be better suited for Martin. She wouldn’t be big enough to take on Zach’s beast, nor did she have the stomach for facing off with Chris if he was still unreasonable after deactivating him.

Speaking of the younger brother, Koki examined the bullet wound as Martin transformed. She managed to staunch the bleeding in time for Martin to let out a cry of anguish. Koki’s head snapped up as she witnessed his horrific transformation.

Zach started to limp towards Koki and Chris, intending to use Martin’s pain and disorientation as a distraction. Martin came out of the transformation ready though. He roared and charged at Zach. They leaped forward and collided in midair.

Koki was split between watching the fight and caring for Chris. She wasn’t sure who had the upper hand, as Martin was favouring one front leg over the other and Zach appeared to be curling in on himself. Both sides seemed to be taking a lot of damage though. There were claws raking across skin and fangs sinking into tender flesh as they wrestled each other into the dirt.

Zach was slowing down though. Koki realized with shock that there was blood everywhere. As Martin threw Zach to the ground, she understood. Her bullet had gone through Zach’s chest and blood was constantly leaking out. The fact that he was still upright and moving was shocking.

Finally Martin was able to tackle and pin Zach to the ground. The black beast went limp beneath him, weak and exhausted. Without hesitation, Martin pawed the deactivation button, this time with enough force that the button shattered beyond use.

Zach transformed and the fight seemed to go with his wolf. He clutched his chest and glared at Martin.

“Chris is mine.” Zach wheezed, his teeth tinted red with blood.

“It’s over, Zach.” Martin growled. “You’re bleeding out.”

Zach was dying a slow, probably painful death. If he had just given up, they could have taken him to the hospital. Instead he had bled out. Everywhere. Zach was too far gone to understand.

“Chris is mine.” Zach repeated. “I’ll never stop. He’s mine.”

“You won’t make it to a hospital, you idiot. It’s over.” Martin growled in frustration before leaning down and placing his teeth around Zach’s throat. Koki realized he was going to put Zach out of his misery. She thought it was more than the jerk deserved, but even as a were-beast, Martin had a soft heart. The man had tried to murder him, and rape and control his brother, and still Martin found it in himself to help Zach.

She closed her eyes and turned her head as Martin bit down. Koki felt her stomach churn as a sickening crunch filled her ears, followed soon thereafter by a wet splat as Martin spat the flesh to the ground. Icy blue eyes turned towards her, gazing at her from over a bloody muzzle.

Martin stepped in front of her, growling. Koki didn’t understand until she felt something stir beneath her.

-

Chris opened his eyes, disoriented. He hurt all over, especially in his left thigh. Terrified brown eyes peered down at him and he realized it was Koki. She was saying something to him, but he was too delirious to understand.

Parts of what had happened tonight came back to him. With shame, he remembered the all-consuming need to be with Zach. It was a need he had absolutely no control over. Even in his human form, he still felt a need, albeit faintly. Something felt different though. Chris found it wasn’t Zach he felt drawn to any longer.

Chris looked up to see his brother in snarling at Koki. Martin didn’t look good. He was covered in cuts and bruises, and coated in a shocking amount of blood. Under all the dirt, sweat, and blood, Chris could faintly smell him.

Martin had used the glitch disc and transformed into a Tazzy hybrid. And that’s when Chris knew he had bonded with his own brother. He could smell that now, could feel that everywhere inside of his body and mind.

It clicked that Martin was being aggressive because Koki was keeping him from his mate. Chris blushed, and pushed himself into a sitting position. Then he put his arms up to placate his brother.

“I’m okay.” He said. He had intended it to come out happy, or maybe relieved, but instead it came out as a sob. Everything was wrong, and it was his fault.

Chris painfully dragged himself towards Martin, his brother meeting him halfway. He wrapped his arms around him and clutched him tight. Then Chris reached between them and deactivated Martin’s suit.

“Careful. He looks like he’s in bad condition.” Koki warned him. As soon as the transformation wore off, Martin sagged in Chris’ arms immediately. The fur had been hiding the true extent of the damage, and Chris sobbed harder as he looked his brother over.

“Martin. Oh god.” Chris gently laid him down.

“I’ll get into Zach’s jet and power down his signal blocker. Aviva and Jimmy should be able to find us now.” Koki said, scrambling to get up and run to the ship.

“You idiot.” Chris whispered as he started to preform what little first aid he could.

“That’s not a nice way to treat your hero.” Martin laughed weakly, not bothering to open his eyes.

“You should have left me.” Chris said, running his hand over Martin’s shoulder. It was dislocated. Chris bit his lip and prepared to set it back in place. “I’m sorry, but this is really going to hurt.”

Martin clenched his eyes tight and nodded, managing to not scream too loud as the joint slid back into place. Chris felt even more guilty.

“I’d never leave you.” Martin mumbled, sliding in and out of consciousness.

“I know. Just hold on. Help is coming.” Chris said as he sat there feeling helpless. He looked around at the carnage, especially Zach’s lifeless corpse. The sight didn’t make him feel any better, not when his brother was currently broken underneath him. Chris closed his eyes and focussed instead on the strange new bond he shared with his brother now.

-

Martin’s recollection of the hike out of the forest was hazy. It felt like he were a robot programmed to keep walking. Chris and Koki held on to him as he kept stumbling and even fell once, screaming from the pain. Finally, they could see the Tortuga parked just outside the forest.

They immediately took Martin to the nearest hospital. The medical staff cut his clothing off, but there was surprisingly little blood externally. Beneath the surface of his skin, it was another story.

The pressure of Zach’s bite had broken both bones in his forearm in multiple places, the muscle sheathes were ruptured and numerous tendons had been severed from the bite.

His left hand was also broken, apparently from the efforts to save his arm by stuffing his hand in Zach’s mouth as they rolled on the ground.

When Martin was released from the hospital, the team had immediately taken him somewhere sunny and warm. Everyone needed a long holiday.

“The police decided that it was a wild animal that had murdered your team members and Zach. I mean, they all had matching wounds.” Aviva explained one afternoon as they all sat outside on the beach. “It looks like everything is being put to rest.”

“Zach should have taken the blame.” Koki huffed. “I suppose he got what he deserved in the end.”

Both brothers looked away. Had Zach really deserved to die like that? Yes, he was a prat and had stolen their technology, but the instincts and desire to mate hadn’t really been his fault. They had driven him mad. The man whose throat was torn out was not the same man who had first shrugged the vest on.

Chris remembered that desire. Even now he had mixed feelings about Zach’s death. He was glad he wasn’t being hunted any longer, but it had felt like a small part of him had died as well. It only added to his soul-crushing guilt. 

“Let’s stay here for a few days. I think we could all use some beach therapy.” Aviva sighed as she stood up. Koki smiled and stood up with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. The two girls walked inside the Tortuga, while Jimmy snored on his beach chair a few feet away. 

“How are you doing?” Martin asked quietly as Chris sat down next to him. Martin was wrapped in bandages and casts, and what skin showed was covered in cuts and ugly bruises. He had to have surgery on his forearm to repair the extensive damage Zach’s teeth had caused. Chris, meanwhile, got away with a bandage to his leg from the bullet wound and nothing more. 

“You’re asking how I’m doing?” Chris asked incredulously. “You lost two people to a psychopathic wolf, had to watch me and said wolf... you know, and almost died in the process of saving me. I should be asking how you’re doing.”

“Oh, Chris...” Martin gave him a warm smile. “I hope you’re not doing that thing where you blame yourself for everything.”

“How could I not?” Chris bit the inside of his lip.

“What happened to Yelena and Dmitrii was awful. They were good people. But you didn’t force Zach to murder them. And don’t say it’s your fault that Zach was there in the first place.” Martin said, shaking his head.

“But-“ Chris started.

“No. You are not to blame. I know I would never blame you. You can’t be blamed for simply existing.” Martin said, lacing his fingers with Chris’, wincing slightly as he did so. “Regardless, I would do it all over again, pain and all, if it meant saving you. Besides, I’m not the only one who almost sacrificed themselves.”

Chris had meant to fight Zach, not give himself over as his wolf-side had ended up doing. The painful memory of almost ripping Martin’s throat out swam in his mind. He would hardly call what he did sacrificing himself.

“Hey. Hey!” Martin said, pulling him in. “Stop it, Chris. Even if you were to blame, it’s not all your fault. I agreed to help him find you in hopes of stopping him. And I... I murdered Zach. I know Koki had shot him, but I ended his life. My tazzy-wolf made that decision for me. I can still feel the sensation of ripping out his throat. Maybe we still could have saved him, I don’t know. It’s too late now anyways.”

Chris looked up into his brothers eyes. The two of them were suffering still because of Zach, even though the man was long gone. Chris remembered warning Zach not to use the suit, and to deactivate it. Remembered trying to help him, even when he didn’t deserve the help. He had done everything he could to not escalate the situation. The memory helped ease some of his guilt. Everyone shared a part of the blame, but it was mostly Zach’s beast that deserved the blame. 

“He was going to die, drawn out and painful from the sound of it.” Chris said, taking his turn to console his brother. “You saved him in the end. Even if it doesn’t feel like it.”

Martin didn’t bother refuting the statement. It was painfully obvious that both brothers would continue blaming themselves for a long time to come. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on those emotions, not when they finally had some time to themselves again. Instead of more talking, he leaned down and caught Chris’ mouth with his own. It was a slow, drawn out kiss. The first they had shared since Russia.

They eased out of the kiss slowly and just looked at each other for a moment. Everything felt different now. Chris couldn’t believe how prefect everything felt. He realised with some surprise that his head felt a lot clearer and not so weighed down with anxiety and emotion. He hadn’t even realized he wasn’t thinking as clearly as normal. And try as he might, he couldn’t keep the look of breathless wonder off his face. It helped the Martin was mirroring that expression.

“So. We’re bonded now?” Martin grinned. “Sounds like something out of a Teen Vampire book.”

“You’re ruining the moment.” Chris frowned.

“Do I sparkle now?” Martin laughed, putting his foot outside the protection of his umbrella.

“You didn’t become a vampire, Martin.” Chris huffed.

“Too bad. I wouldn’t mind not having to sleep.” Martin leaned back and closed his eyes again. “I look forward to testing this so-called bond.”

Chris’ face heated when he realized what Martin was implying. 

“Too bad you’re all broken and bent.” Chris gave him a mischievous grin. He climbed on top of Martin and straddled his waist. “It must be hard taking care of yourself with both arms bandaged like that.”

“You have no idea.” Martin said breathily. 

“Look at this.” Chris tutted, running his hands over his brother’s abs, his fingers grazing the waistband of his swim trunks. “Starting to get a bit of a burn because you tried to put sunscreen on by yourself. You know you could have asked. I’d give you a good rubdown.”

“Yes, but that would have taken hours, and the team would have worried.” Martin grinned, leaning up to catch his brother’s lips. Just before they touched, a loud snore from Jimmy made them both jump.

“Right.” Chris laughed. “I forgot we’re not alone.”

“This bond drives me crazy.” Martin whined. “All I want to do is touch you. What are we going to do?”

“Be normal and go on with life during the day. At night… well, we’ll have to do some testing, like you suggested.” Chris said with a slight blush.

“Be normal? How boring.” Martin grimaced jokingly.

“It won’t be so bad. Don’t forget how excited you were to start that Bathymetry data. We can get started on it right away.” Chris laughed. He ducked into Martin’s chest as his brother swatted him with his cast. They laid like that for a few minutes before Chris finally pulled away. 

They still had to be careful, now more so than ever, what with this strange bond trying to pull them closer together. Chris sat back and smiled at his brother. After this beach holiday it was back to work. Back to normal life. Until then, they could relax a little bit more. Chris grinned, placing a hand on his brother’s abs again, giving him the most suggestive smile he could muster.

“So is that a yes or a no on that data?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this train-wreck! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I enjoy writing for the Krattcest fandom, but I'm afraid I'm slowly starting to pull away. If this is my last fic for this fandom, I just wanted to say thanks for all the support you've all given me over the last few years! I appreciate all of the love!


End file.
